Orange Daisy
by Flourish-Floret
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki had lost her brother, Byakuya, about three years ago. But right before he died he gave Rukia a cellphone, but it wasn't just your average phone. Her brother had told her even if he is not with her, he has someone to look over and protect her. She receives messages from the person that her brother hired for her, and his name is, DAISY. Going under revision, temp Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary:**__** Rukia Kuchiki is a sixteen year old girl and she had lost her brother, Byakuya, about three years ago. But right before he died he gave Rukia a cellphone, but it wasn't just your average phone. Her brother had told her even if he is not with her, he has someone to look over and protect her. She receives messages from the person that her brother hired for her, and his name is, DAISY. She doesn't know what this person looks like, but it seems that this person seems to be everywhere she goes. Will she ever see DAISY?**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Do not own BLEACH nor Dengeki Daisy!**_

**Orange Daisy**

**Chapter One: Always Watching**

"_No, brother I don't want you to go!" Thirteen year old Rukia cried out to her older brother, sitting beside the hospital bed. She squeezed the white sheets with her small hands as her eyes filled with tears. Why? Why did her brother have to be so sick? _

"_Rukia, I won't be around much longer," Byakuya told her as he watched her big violet eyes shut as he said this to her. He felt his heart ache, but he made sure not to show any sign of despair on his face. He moved his hand up and put it on her head, ruffling her black locks as a tear slide down her cheek._

"_Why can't you just get better? Brother I don't wanna be alone," she sobbed out as her throat felt tight and her chest felt like someone put a ton of weight on it. Her heart felt so heavy with grief. _

_She and her brother had lost their parents in a car accident a few years ago, after that she and Byakuya had moved into an apartment. He had always seemed to watch out for her and made sure she always stayed healthy. He was the only family she had left; she wasn't ready to be alone._

"_B-Byakuya, please don't leave me. I don't want you to leave!" Rukia felt more tears pour down her face as he brother stroked her head gently. A small smile formed on his lips, his grey eyes looking at her as she wept. He breathed in before exhaling some air from his lungs as he made sure he stayed composed for Rukia. If he showed that he was actually kind of scared, it would only cause more distress on his little sister. _

"_Rukia, I am not going to leave you all by yourself." Byakuya told her as he slowly took his other hand and reached for the small table at his bedside and grabbed the red cellphone lying on top of the smooth surface. _

"_Here, sister. See this cellphone?" Rukia looked up through the tears that continued to spill down her pale cheeks, training her eyes on the device in his hand. She sniffled and wiped some of her salty tears off her face, and nodded as she felt like if she spoke it would come out all croaky. _

"_I am giving you this phone for an important reason, Rukia. On this phone you will have someone who I trust; to watch out for you and to make sure you stay safe from any harm. Here you go, it is yours now," Byakuya told her and took her hand and gently put it in her hand. She just looked at the phone for a moment then back at his face._

"_But, I want you brother. I wish you would get better," Rukia voice cracked as she choked on her words a little as she tightened her fingers around the red object._

"_Rukia-"Byakuya started out, but wasn't able to finish his sentence as a nurse suddenly opened the door with a tray of medicine bottles, a small kind smile on her face._

"_I am afraid you have to leave now miss, it is time for Byakuya to take his medicine." The nurse told Rukia gently as she moved on towards the hospital bed and went on the opposite side of where Rukia was. Rukia felt her eyes water up once again and quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his gown. _

"_Brother," she sobbed out and she felt his arms go around her. She tightened her arms around him as he hugged her. She was afraid if she left and came back tomorrow that he wouldn't be here when she came back to visit. The doctor's had told her that he could go at any time, for it seemed that whatever illness he had something he couldn't get better from. _

_Byakuya just held his little sister a while longer before moving his arms from around her small frame and gave her a weak smile, "Rukia, you can come back later okay? I'll be here," he told her as she reluctantly let go of him, biting her lip so she wouldn't say that she's worried if she left that he wouldn't be here…_

_But he _will _be here, so don't worry. Rukia told herself as she just nodded and looked at the cellphone in her hand. She brought it close to her chest as she looked at her brother one last time before she got ushered out. She would keep the phone for her brother as she walked down the long white hallway and headed to a nearby elevator. As the big metal doors slipped open, she quickly stepped in and pressed the button with the number one on it. She stood there silently as she clenched the object close to her chest, as she felt herself just looking at the doors, thinking about how she was going to make it without her brother being there for her. _

_Present Day_

Rukia quickly slipped on her uniform as she made sure to not to forget her school bag, as she rushed out of the small apartment. She ran as fast as she could toward the school without stopping, when she had gotten there she made no time to spear as she just to take her bag with her instead of putting it in her locker. She ran down the hall toward the classroom door and busted through the door and stopped. She put her hands on her knees as she took big gulps of air as her lungs burned for oxygen.

"I am here," she huffed out to the teacher as she willed her tired legs to move to the back of the classroom and sat down in the desk she always sat in, which was beside one of her best friends, Orihime Inoue. She sat her bag down next to her chair as she slid into her seat and focused on her breathing as she was breathless from the exercise she just had done to get here on time.

"Good morning Rukia," Orihime told her in her ever so bubbly voice as she smiled sweetly at her as the teacher began writing on the board. The students began to take out their notebooks and began writing down the notes they are suppose to be taking.

Rukia just smiled at her auburn haired friend as she dug in her bag to get out her notebook as well, but before she could grab it, she felt her cellphone vibrate in her skirt pocket. She dug it out and made sure that no one saw that she had it out before looking at the person who was receiving from. She felt a big smile pull on her lips as she saw who the person was. She knew it was going to be _that _person; it seemed they always never failed to message her each day. She silently flipped open her phone and read the message.

**To: Rukia Kuchiki**

**From: DAISY**

**Message: **_**Oi, you were late for class again wasn't you? You need to wake up a bit more early so you don't have to always rush. If you keep running as fast as you do, you could trip and hurt yourself. So make sure to wake up at the right time, alright midget?**_

Rukia was always clueless of how DAISY seemed to know what she does basically twenty-four seven, she held back a giggle that rose in her throat and began typing in her reply to him.

**To: DAISY**

**From: Rukia Kuchiki**

**Message**_**: I will try my best to wake up on time, so don't worry so much. **_

Rukia clicked the send button and closed her cellphone quietly and got out her notebook and mechanical pencil and began jotting down the notes on her piece of paper. Once she got finished with the notes the bell rang for second block and she quickly gathered her things and headed to her next class.

After she attended more of classes, it was time for lunch. She rushed out of the building instead of going into the cafeteria and rushed to the side of the school that was near the janitor's room that had a ladder propped up against the stone wall. She never knew why they just didn't have a janitor's closet inside the school but she just decided to not think about it and went close to the small patch of flowers that grew a few inches away from the building. She bent down next to them and inspected of how they were doing, she always came out to make sure they got watered. The flowers were daisies, which were her favorite type.

It reminded her of her protector, DAISY. She stood straight up and grabbed a hold of the green hose that was connected to a water source before she turned on the valve slowly as the water gushed out of the long piece of rubber. Rukia made sure to move the water over the flowers slowly so she doesn't over water them. She enjoyed doing this from time to time. It felt nice to take care of them.

He sat on the rooftop as he held his lite cigarette to his lips, inhaling the nicotine and let out the smoke that formed in his mouth. He's crouched on the school rooftop as he watched the petite girl from afar as she watered these flowers that looked like daisies. He slipped his cap more on his head as he just watched her. He was on the rooftop because he had to rake off some leaves that had fluttered on it.

"Stupid damn leaves," he muttered out in irritation as he finished his cigarette to only bring out another one. It was a bad habit of his, like his ridiculous father, but it helped him to relax. As he continued to train his eyes on the girl, he suddenly saw two students come up behind the girl. He clenched his jaw as he immediately stood up.

"Damnit," he muttered as he threw the rake down roughly on the hard ground and ran to the door that led down into the school. He had to hurry up.

Rukia was so focused on watering the flowers that she didn't notice two shadows loom over her small form. She suddenly felt someone grab the back of her grey coat and yanked her back, which caused her to drop the running hose on the ground. She then got slammed up against the wall harshly and glared at the person who did it. She wasn't surprised to see who it was. She always seemed to like to bully others, but it seemed she to do it to her for no reason.

"What do you want?" Rukia asked in irritation as the girl with black pigtails smiled at her as did her sister with the short blond hair. They were Lollie and Maloney.

"Oh, so you still don't know when to learn your lessons do you?" Lollie sneered as she looked towards her sister and snapped at her to get the bucket, which was sitting near the Janitor's room door. Maloney quickly listened to her older sister and got it while Lollie just started at her with distaste. Once Maloney was standing beside her sister with the metal bucket in her hands, Lollie quickly spoke, "Fill it up with water."

Rukia just narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her as Maloney filled the bucket up and handed it to Lollie, who yanked it out of her hands.

"Here maybe this would help," Lollie said in a fake sweet voice as she lifted up the bucket and let the water fall down on Rukia's head. Rukia felt the cold water drench her short black hair completely as it ran a little on her shoulders. Rukia clenched her fist before she looked Lollie straight in the eye as she felt anger fill her and quickly swung her fist at the girl, which she hit the girl right in the cheek causing her to stumble back.

"Lollie!" Maloney cried out her sister's name as she went over to her side as Lollie glared at her, but Rukia just ignored it and was ready to pummel her if necessary. Rukia always seemed to fight with this girl who just torments her for no reason. As she stood there, she thought of DAISY. She never told DAISY about her being picked on or her picking fights with the person.

"Why you little!" Lollie growled out as she finally recovered and brought out her hand and was ready to strike Rukia, but before she could move her arm, a big hand shot out and gripped her wrist firmly.

All three girls froze and looked at the person that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was the creepy janitor, with his cigarette in his mouth as his cap covered his eyes.

"Excuse me, but what actually are you doing?" The tall man asked Lollie as he lifted up his head and Rukia saw that his eyes were a golden chocolate-brown.

"What are you doing, let go!" Lollie yelled at him, but the man just looked down at her with narrowed eyes and quickly looked at Maloney before letting go of her wrist. Lollie moved over to her sister's side as she stared hard at the man.

"You know, I am not in a really good mood, so beat it." The man told the girls in a deep rough tone enough to cause the girls to bolt off.

Rukia looked at the janitor as he locked eyes with her and scowled. She noticed that she saw some strands of orange hair peek out of his cap. Orange hair? That sure was a strange hair color, she wondered if he dyed it or something. She moved her eyes away from him before saying, "Thank you." And was about to walk off before he grabbed her gently by her sleeve, she felt her sweat drop as she just wanted to get away from him.

"Hey, who said you could leave? You caused this mess and you're going to clean it up," He told her as he glared down at her and she felt confused at what he was saying before she looked all the water that made a big thick puddle on the concrete. She arched her brow at him as she couldn't see why not to just let the puddle to dry up from the sun.

"What, are you crazy?" Rukia asked the tall janitor but before she could do anything, the man quickly let go of her sleeve and went to the janitor room and brought out a mop, throwing it in her hands.

"Clean it up," he ordered her and leaned up against the wall as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

Rukia felt her vein pop as she couldn't believe what this stupid janitor was asking her to do. She grumbled as she began to use the mop and turned her back to him as she did so. A couple of seconds later she felt her phone vibrate and she quickly dug in her pocket to see that the ID on the screen was DAISY. Without a second thought, she flipped it open, quickly scanning the over the message.

**To: Rukia Kuchiki**

**From: DAISY**

**Message: **_**Are you okay? I saw two girls pick on you, how come you didn't tell me about them? Have they been bullying you for a while?**_

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat before quickly sent a reply.

**To: DAISY**

**From: Rukia Kuchiki**

**Message**_**: I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry… I can handle them, I feel bad that you always seem to protect me. Those two girls have actually been picking on me for quite a while, but I don't know why. I am sorry I didn't tell you….**_

Rukia felt guilty of not telling DAISY about them, she actually told him everything that happens to her every day and her problems. She had DAISY to support her when she was down and when feeling lonely ever since her brother died. She felt some tears prick in her eyes as she thought of Byakuya. But she cleared her thoughts of him when she got a message from DAISY.

**To: Rukia Kuchiki**

**From: DAISY**

**Message: **_**I'm not mad, but feel a little disappointed. I thought you would tell all of your problems and don't feel bad about me always protecting you all the time. I am willing to do it anyways, so please don't ever hide something like that again, okay? I am always watching, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. **_

Rukia felt her heart swell with apparition, he wasn't mad and she was glad. She smiled at the kind words as she knew that he will always be there for her. She held the phone to her chest as she smiled. She kept every message she had ever received from DAISY. She kept them to remind her of the first time DAISY had messaged her was when she had brought the red cellphone home when Byakuya had first given it to her.

That very first message from DAISY was the thing that helped her when she was in her devastated state….

**To be continued…..**

**Well, I hoped you liked the first chapter and I am planning to make some up of my own things in this even though I am basing the plot off of Dengeki Daisy. (Dengeki Daisy is an awesome manga!) **

**Please review if you liked it so far, I am eager to write this out, but it might be a bit difficult. **

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Full Summary:**__** Rukia Kuchiki is a sixteen year old girl and she had lost her brother, Byakuya, about three years ago. But right before he died he gave Rukia a cellphone, but it wasn't just your average phone. Her brother had told her even if he is not with her, he has someone to look over and protect her. She receives messages from the person that her brother hired for her, and his name is, DAISY. She doesn't know what this person looks like, but it seems that this person seems to be everywhere she goes. Will she ever see DAISY?**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Do not own BLEACH nor Dengeki Daisy!**_

**Orange Daisy**

**Chapter Two: First Text**

_Rukia had rushed home after she got sent away from the hospital. She had clutched her new cellphone to her chest the whole time as if she were afraid if she didn't she would lose it. She quickly took out the key for the apartment door out of her skirt pocket, and stepped inside the warm building. The size of the place was spacious to house at least two people, which was enough for her and her brother. She locked the door behind her before she went to the table and flopped down on a small red square cushion on the floor._

_Even though she and Byakuya live here, their apartment was well furnished. The furniture was elegant, which surprised her a bit since had thought that her brother had not enough money left to buy such nice things. Rukia sighed as she laid the phone down on the glass polished rectangle table and just started down on it, it was so silent that she could hear the clock tick. She rested her fists on her lap, and gripped her skirt slightly as she did not feel like switching out of her middle school sailor uniform. _

_'Brother….' Rukia's thought of him as she stared at the phone. Why did her brother give her this, how could the person he supposedly trusted actually watch over her through a phone anyway? She felt her eyes prick with tears as she thought of her brother not being with her. He wasn't _gone _yet, but soon he will slip away and she knew it. And he knew it, too. But how can he put on such a brave face when he is soon gonna be gone forever?_

_'Forever,' the word cut through her as she thought of Byakuya not being with her, keeping her company and at her side. She was going to be all alone, her heart squeezed with pain as she felt her tears brim her eyes and then fell down on the table, causing little dots of the crystal liquid to scatter on the clear surface. She loved her brother very much, but without him, she will feel lonely without her precious sibling. She had lost her parents; she wouldn't be able to handle losing her only family left._

_That was when she couldn't hold back the sob in her throat and finally cried out, her throat tight and her eyes squeezed shut. She couldn't handle this, how could she? The tears came out in pools down her cheeks and she put the back of her hands to her eyes, trying to stop them, but they kept leaking out. She kept sobbing out as she let the sadness pull out of her as the harsh reality had hit her and she couldn't seem to stop herself from expressing her pain in the privacy in her home. _

_After she kept wiping her tears away, even though it was useless since more just came out, she could see the phone through her blurry vision. The red device tiny screen on the front of the lid suddenly lite up and the phone moved as it vibrated against the surface of the table. Rukia tried to blink away the tears as her sobs died down and took one of her hands away from her face and grabbed it. Her hand shook as she brought it to her face and blinked a few times to, trying to read the ID on the glowing screen. _

_"DAISY?" Rukia felt her voice croak out as she willed her eyes to stop producing tears and quickly wiped away the rest of the water away from her vision. When she could see clearer, she took a moment to look at the screen. The ID was strange, why would someone ID themselves as DAISY?_

_Rukia cautiously flipped the phone open and saw that it was a text message. Who was this? Rukia clicked the new mail and the message opened up, and scanned her eyes over the screen._

**_To: Rukia Kuchiki_**

**_From: DAISY_**

**_Message: Please don't cry. Your brother will be okay. I am DAISY, the person your brother has assigned to watch and protect you._**

_Rukia felt herself widen her eyes as she quickly looked up from the phone and moved her head around as if she'll find a person standing somewhere inside in her apartment, but there was no way someone would've of snuck in when she made sure to lock the door this evening when she left for the hospital. She moved her violet orbs to the window that was straight across from her and realized that this person was probably watching her from outside. She felt her phone vibrate once she had looked at the window and quickly clicked the new text._

**_Message: Please don't think I am some sort of stalker, but I can only watch you from a distance. My identity is important to keep a secret, okay? I know you are probably trying to comprehend this but trust me; I would never try to make you feel discomfort. Rukia, will you trust me to protect you as your brother requested?_**

_Rukia stared at the message for a moment as she thought of how her brother had spoken out DAISY's alias with such conviction that it was hard for her to deny this person message. She slowly put her finger on the buttons and began typing cautiously. _

**_To: DASIY_**

**_From: Rukia Kuchiki_**

**_Message: My brother told me about you today while I visited him. He seems to trust you very much, even if I had never of heard him mention you or have seemed to talk about you at all. I think if my brother can trust you, than so can I, my brother isn't the type to just trust someone unless he knew that person very well._**

_Rukia then pressed her finger on the send button and set the phone down as she released her breath that she was holding. Her eyes weren't as watery as before but her eyes felt dry and sore from her crying and rubbing her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled shaky breathes and tried to calm her heart as it began to beat fast as she realized that she was anxious of this DAISY was going to reply to her._

_Once her phone vibrated again she took no time to flip it open, it was strange how she was so eager to actually to read of what this person has to say._

**_Message: I am grateful that you can trust me, but if you have your doubts about me, please don't force yourself to make yourself trust me. It may take time for you to actually to do so, but I can tell you one thing that you can count me on. I WILL always be here for you; I am only a message away. When you ever feel down or need to vent something out, you can believe in me to listen to you. It is my duty to make sure you are safe and happy. _**

**_Whenever you are ready to tell me about your problems, I am here to listen. It isn't very healthy to keep emotions bottled up and hiding the pain. So don't hesitate to tell me about the stuff going on, remember I will be here for you. _**

_A gasp left her lips at the sincere words that DAISY was had typed to her, he was willing to listen to her about her problems and she felt her eyes prick with fresh tears at what this person had written. Even though she said she can trust DAISY, it actually felt like she could. His words were kind and somehow touched her. Could she tell DAISY about what was nagging achingly at her now? Of course she could, DAISY just typed to her that he is ready to listen her at any time, even if she was unsure to trust him. _

_She breathed in a big gulp of air as she typed slowly out of what she wanted to tell someone desperately. She couldn't tell her brother this, it would make him worry about her and probably stress his body. She wouldn't be able to stand it if his conditions worsen more because of her. Plus the person her brother trusted deeply was waiting a reply for her; she felt the need to vent it out as she couldn't seem to want to let her emotions to increase any further. _

**_Message: I…Don't know what to do when he is gone, DAISY. When brother is gone, what I'm I going to do? I don't know what to think…._**

**_I am afraid to be alone, and I am not ready to be alone. How am I going to get through this ordeal that I know that I am soon to face? My brother knows that his time is coming soon and he seems to be unaffected by the situation. DAISY, I am so scared of losing my only family left. This is too much for me to handle, emotionally and physically. What can I do? What should I do?_**

_She pressed a shaky finger on the send button and felt her chest tighten as she had typed down her confusion and her feelings of how she's terrified to lose someone so close to her. Before she could set the phone down on the table, DAISY made a quick reply._

**_Message: Let yourself pour out your emotions, don't try holding back. And truthfully, I am not sure how you will pull through this, but know that your brother seems ready to face of what's coming. I hope I don't sound heartless, but would you rather your brother accept his fate than him being scared about his situation? Don't feel like you can do something when you know that no matter what you do that there's no way to prevent this. I hope you are getting of what I am trying to say, I am just trying to tell you that his condition is unchangeable. You'll have to pull through for his sake. I know when he is gone; he would want you to be happy even if he is not with you physically._**

**_I will be here for you and help you pull through. Don't forget that, Rukia. It might be difficult but I will be here for you no matter what. _**

_After her eyes scanned the message, her eyes instantly filled with tears and she covered her mouth with her hand as she felt her heart lightened at the words, she knew what he was meaning. She needed to hear that. It was something she wanted someone to say to her. She knew her brother would want her to be happy, even if his death would affect her heavily. She felt somehow actually better, not fully, but more at ease in this moment._

_A faint smile graced her lips, even though she was crying her eyes out, she typed DAISY back._

**_Message: I get what you mean; it was something I needed to hear desperately. It somehow actually made me feel a bit better. I know it's weird but I feel a little more at ease somehow. DAISY, after that message you sent me, I feel like I can tell you about my problems today, tomorrow, and in the future. Your words are very kind; I can kind of see why my brother trusts you so much._**

**_Thank you, DAISY. You really helped me today._**

_Rukia shut the phone after she sent her message of her gratefulness, and set the device on the table. She held her hands to her chest as her heart pounded with some ease. She felt less pained of thinking of the future, and it really seemed to help her emotional state. Even if it was for today, she was grateful for this feeling she was having._

_"Brother…I'll see you tomorrow." Rukia told herself as she recalled that Byakuya told her that he would be there. She trusted him as she felt that he meant of what he said._

_Present Day_

Rukia was still mopping the stupid water off of the concrete as the creepy janitor still leaned against the stone wall of the Janitor's Room. She made sure that her phone stayed securely in her skirt pocket as she was afraid to drop it while cleaning. She huffed out air as she finished the last bit of whipping down the water and turned around to see that the janitor was watching her intently, a lite cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm done with the mess," Rukia spoke quickly as she walked beside him and set the mop up against the wall and stepped back as his chocolate-brown eyes moved to the spot of where the puddle used to be on the ground.

"Humph, good job," he muttered lowly as he took his hand and shifted his cap on his head. Rukia heard the bell ring for afternoon classes and she quickly dashed off before the janitor could say anymore. She was grateful to get away from the man and retrieved her books for her class. When she began quickly walking to her destination, she felt her hair and was glad that it had dried up from being under the sun while cleaning. She walked past the many students and saw her friend Orihime wave at her, she quickly ran to the auburn.

"Rukia, did you remember that we have a test?" Orihime asked her as she looked down at her petite friend and saw her tiny shoulder's slump.

"Damnit, I forgot that was today," Rukia groaned as she walked with her friend into the classroom.

He smirked as the raven haired girl went off to her class and took the mop from the wall and unlocked the Janitor's Room with one of the many keys he carried around. He stepped in and closed the door behind him as he set the mop beside the metal shelf that's propped up against the right wall. The room was fairly small but it didn't matter to him, he came here to relax and occasionally fall asleep when he had nothing to do. He shuffled over to the black computer chair and took his cigarette between his fingers and blew out the smoke before he flicked the thing down on the floor and crushed it with his shoe. He leaned back with his hands behind his head as he sighed before closing his eyes.

As he sat there, he was glad that he was able to get to Rukia in time before something worse could've had happened to her. He felt a little bothered that she didn't tell him about those two, but he wasn't mad at her for it. He grabbed the tip of his hat and shoved it down on his face as he put his hand back behind his head and shut his eyes. He needed a damn nap.

Rukia waved goodbye to her friend Orihime as the bell rang for the school day to be over, she watched as her friend walk to a boy who she was also good friends with, Uryuu Ishida, the two walking beside each other down the street. She turned around and took a slow walk home as she hummed to herself the rest of the way before she unlocked the door and slid off her shoes. She rushed to the living room and flopped down on the couch and stretched her tired muscles. She got tired from concentrating on her work and the test she had totally forgotten about, but she managed to do it as she had studied it a little before the teacher had given it.

Feeling too lazy to change into her pajamas, she shifted on her side and was ready to take a good nap but remembered she wanted to text DAISY. She dug out her phone and went to her contact list and began typing down what had happened after her incident with Lollie and Maloney. She smirked when she hit the send button then held the cellphone close to her as her eyes grew heavy before falling into a deep sleep.

He felt himself starting to slip off into a dream when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket of his uniform. He quickly sat up straight and flipped out his phone, as he lifted his hat away from his eyes so he could read the screen. He felt a small smile grace his lips as he opened the phone and read the text.

**To: DAISY**

**From: Rukia Kuchiki**

**Message: _DAISY, you would not believe what happened after the incident with Lollie and Maloney. After you had texted me, the janitor of our school had come out and made me clean up a puddle that was outside, on the concrete! He made me mop it, and I really wanted to just throw the thing at him but just ignored him most of the time. He is really creepy and seems to always to have a stupid cigarette in his mouth, it's like you never see him without one! He was such a jerk and but after I had finished cleaning it up, he actually said, "Good," which surprised me but still, he was a jerk._**

**_DAISY, I am getting too sleeping to type anymore, so I am going to end my message here and go take a nap. Hope you are doing well DAISY. _**

He chuckled at the message as she had called him a creep and a jerk. It was funny to read about yourself when the person he knew so well didn't seem care for the janitor, which was him. It made a smile plastered on his face as he just kept staring at the text and sighed. He shut the phone after a few moments and set it back in his back pocket. He took his hat off and ran his hand through his unruly orange hair and felt a yawn escape his lips.

He hoped she would have a good nap as he needed one as well, so he decided to just message her back until she will message him again. He closed his eyes and felt his head droop back and relaxed when he was in a comfortable place in the chair.

After today, he got an idea of how he can keep a closer eye on her. And that idea was to make the girl his assistant, and felt him wanting to burst out laughing when he is going to see the expression on her face when he does that. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, or so he hopes.

**To be continued…..**

**Second chapter is up! Hoped you liked it and I just want to say that I am going to make up my own ideas in here, but I really want to put where DAISY makes her be his assistant, because I think it is funny and cool when it had happened in Dengeki Daisy manga. But yeah, I will not put everything that happened in the manga happen in this story, so there will be twists in this!**

**Plus I would like to thank people who have supported this story so far!**

**Who reviewed! Thanks to, WhiteSheWolf17, Darkkiss15, rukiahh, Pink Bunny, , Nobody's Apple, Nora, xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, zero0q, LittleBladeNinja, and Kurosaki no Otome!**

**Who favorited: Curiosity- Or n0t, Darkkiss15, Lexi987767, Rukia Heart, WhiteSheWolf17, amwick, , call911imbad, doki0300, greenbear327, matt55555, xxTurtlezRockxx, Mugestu Ichigo, LittleKeybladeNinja, and xKuchiha!**

**Followed: Bree Renee, Curiosity- Or n0t, Drifter117, IchigoMoonCutter, KrAzI JaY, Kuroneko-sama95, Lenuca, Lexi987767, Raciel Black, WhiteSheWolf17, alero1990, amwick, greenbear327, ichiruki4ever, matt55555, xxTurtlezRockxx, LittleBladeNinja!**

**Thanks a bunch! I named a few names like two to three times because they mostly did all three! :D But really thank you, it made me smile big when I saw all the reviews, favorites, and follows I had gotten for this story, please leave a review to tell how I did on this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Full Summary:**__** Rukia Kuchiki is a sixteen year old girl and she had lost her brother, Byakuya, about three years ago. But right before he died he gave Rukia a cellphone, but it wasn't just your average phone. Her brother had told her even if he is not with her, he has someone to look over and protect her. She receives messages from the person that her brother hired for her, and his name is, DAISY. She doesn't know what this person looks like, but it seems that this person seems to be everywhere she goes. Will she ever see DAISY?**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Do not own BLEACH nor Dengeki Daisy!**_

**Orange Daisy**

**Chapter ****Three: Cleaning Duty**

Rukia shifted on the couch as she opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep and she felt her hands clutched around her cellphone and faintly smiled as she slowly sat up and looked at the clock, it was eight o'clock. She had slept for five hours and let a yawn escape her mouth as she stood up and walked to the bathroom. She kicked off her school shoes on the tiled floor and peeled of her black knee-high socks. She set her cellphone on the counter as she went to the mid-sized bathtub and stretched her arm out to the shower knobs that were attached to the wall. She turned on the hot water and put a little of the cold water on as she didn't it want it to be scalding hot but warm enough to not get burned.

As she shrugged of her school jacket and began to unbutton her shirt, her cellphone vibrated and she quickly went to the sink to grab it. She flipped it open and read the message from DAISY.

**Message: Oi, it seems that you're awake now. I read your message and I agree with you, that janitor guy is a jerk. But I am glad he was able to get to you before something bad could have happened so he's not a total jerk. Also Rukia, make sure you go to sleep early so you won't wake up late for school okay, midget?**

She smiled and quickly began typing out a message to him.

**Message: I will, but I still think the Janitor guy is still a jerk, even though he helped me. I don't know why but he just aggravates me from me just seeing him. Maybe it is because he smokes, I hate smokers…. Well DAISY, I am going to sleep soon and I will make sure to set my alarm earlier so I won't rush. You have a good sleep too. **

She snapped the phone shut when she clicked the send button and set it back down as she continued to undress. She slipped off her skirt when she got off her shirt and quickly took off her undergarments. She sighed as soon the water hit her skin when she stepped in, it felt really relaxing. She took her shampoo and lathered it in her hands before she began massaging her scalp and hair. She than took her puff-ball and put body washes on it and began wiping up and down on her body.

Once she got done scrubbing she took the face cleaner bottle that she had with her other cleaning products, she washed her face with it. Since she was a teen, she began getting face cleaners to prevent blemishes getting on her face. She rinsed the soaps and suds from her body and turned off the water when she was completely rinsed off. She grabbed the towel that hung near the tub on the wall and dried off and switched into her pajamas. She sighed as she felt better from the shower and made sure to grab her phone before turning off the light and rushed to her room, leaving her uniform and shoes on the floor. She jumped on her bed and crawled near her pillow and peeled back the thick covers before going under them. She lies down on her back and set her precious phone on the stand with the lamp beside her bed. There was a picture of her and her brother when he wasn't sick. She looked at the picture for a moment before turning off the light and pushed the covers near the bottom of her face.

She closed her eyes after saying, "Goodnight, brother."

_Next Morning_

He felt his brow twitch as he was on the school rooftop once again to rack away more stupid leaves that seemed to have come back from yesterday. But that wasn't what was making him agitated, it was the girl he was watching rush like she always seemed to do. Hadn't he told her to go to sleep earlier and didn't she say she was going to set her alarm at an earlier time? He racked the leaves away slowly as he felt his hands clench on the handle when he saw her fall.

"Damnit," he muttered and felt his teeth go into the butt of the cigarette as he unconsciously clenched his jaw. But the bad taste didn't bother him as he saw a person he wasn't familiar with, go up to Rukia and helped her up. It was a boy with short crimson hair and blue pale eyes, he never seen her hang out with that guy before. When he felt himself glare at the man he quickly turned his back as he tried not to watch her walk with the strange boy inside the school building. His hold on the wooden handle tightens so much to crack it and he felt himself get frustrated. He narrowed eyes at the rake.

"Shit," he cursed again as he flung the stupid object on the ground harshly. He was not in a great mood today. He quickly walked to the rooftop door and went down the stairs, he decided to try to clean something else. As he walked pass the Janitor's Room, his brown eyes caught sight of the daisies he had watched Rukia water yesterday. He pushed the flowers in the back of his mind as he thought of how he was going to make her his assistant. He hoped it would at least brighten up his crappy morning.

Rukia's knee stung from the fall but it didn't bother her much as she walked next to the boy who had helped her.

"Um, thanks for helping me. By the way what is your name?" Rukia asked as she looked up at the boy, he was handsome and had pretty blue eyes. She never really talked to him before but seemed him hang around in different crowds, he seemed to be with different people each day.

"You're welcome and my name is Ashido. Yours?" He told her casually with a small smile as he looked down at her short stature.

"Rukia," she answered and gave a smile in return. He was really nice despite his bad boy look. She didn't realize she followed him to his locker and remembered that she had to get things out of hers for first period.

"Oh well I hope we can talk more today during lunch. And thank you for helping this morning," Rukia quickly told him as he turned around and nodded. She walked off to her locker and saw Orihime and Uryuu standing next to it. She rushed and greeted them as she opened her locker and put her bag in as she took a book out.

"Rukia, what happened to your knee?" Orihime asked with slight concern as her grey orbs stared at the red scrap. She felt her sweat drop as she knew Orihime was the type to get worried over the smallest things even if it was just a paper cut, she would want to drag her or the person to the nurses office.

"I just fell when I rushed to get here, but this nice guy helped me up," Rukia told her as she closed her locker and the bell seemed to ring right when Orihime was going to ask something but she couldn't hear what she said. Uryuu waved to them as he left to go to his class, he wasn't with them in their first class but he was in the others. Rukia and Orihime walked together to the room and felt Orihime nudge her elbow.

"So who was this guy that helped you up?" She asked with a smile forming on her lips as she and Rukia walked to their desks in the back of the room.

"He told me his name was Ashido," Rukia told her curious friend as she opened her note-book and took her mechanical pencil in her right hand and was ready to write more today. Rukia looked over at Orihime and was surprised to see that her best friend's eyes go wide. She arched her small black brow at her in question.

"Do you know him?" She asked as the teacher said to begin writing down more notes from yesterday.

"Yes, he doesn't really seem like it but he is really a nice guy. Plus he is really handsome too!" Orihime told her as she too began writing down in her notebook. "He also seems to get in fights though, but it mostly because when he sees people bully others, he defends them. He's really a good guy," Orihime finished telling her. Rukia didn't reply as she focused writing.

He took his hat off and ran his fingers through his orange hair as he walked down the hallway and let out a breath. He was wiping the floors with the mop he took out of his room and he really wasn't fond of wiping the floors. He hated the smell of the water he had to use to clean the hard floor with but couldn't complain. It was his job to clean anyways.

As he continued down the hall, he saw Rukia in one of the room's and smiled faintly to see her eyebrows draw together as he could hear the teacher explain something. He watched as he watch her left her hand in the air and saw her get up out of her desk and walk towards the door. He quickly looked away from the direction of the classroom and pretended to concentrate on cleaning. His ears could hear the door open and he could hear her rushed footsteps go across the hard floor. His head snapped as he was about to yell at her to not run because the water on the floor would make it very slick.

"Hey-"He began but felt his eyes widen when he saw that she was running near to get pass him but she quickly began sliding. She slid right pass him before he could move his arm out and try to grab her but he was too slow and she went crashing into the yellow carrier where the cleansed water was in.

The container tipped over and spilled over her small form on the floor and he was about to rush to her and ask her if she was alright, but stopped himself. But just let a smirk come over his face as he had the perfect way to make her his assistant. He quickly composed his face before walking over to her and helped her up.

"Hey, watch what you are doing. You just caused a mess inside the building," he began as he watched her look up at him with wide eyes. He did his best to try to not laugh at her soaked form.

"Wait-"She began but he quickly cut her off and tried to come out like he was angry.

"This is the second time you have done this and this I will not let this slid so easily. Since you seem to make messes all the time, I am making you my assistant." He told her as she gaped at him for a moment before frowning.

"Are you kidding me? You should have put up a wet sign or something!" She yelled and balled her fists. She was fuming and as she was soaked with smelly water, how could he ask her to clean up another mess when she didn't mean to spill it? It wasn't her fault that she had to go and rush to the bathroom because of her bladder. And become an assistant for the creepy janitor, hell no!

She then saw behind him her classroom door open and the male teacher step out from probably hearing her yell and saw her drenched.

"Rukia are you alright?" He asked as he held the door open and it seemed to grab all the students' attention. Before she could reply, the janitor spoke up.

"Yes, but it seems she needs to clean up the mess she has caused as she carelessly ran across the wet floor and spilled all the water. May she be excused?" He asked as he shifted his hat over his eyes enough to shadow them to make sure to hide the glint of amusement in his eyes, he was doing his best to be serious.

The male teacher shifted his black framed glasses before he nodded, "Of course since she is alright, you have my permission to have her help you with this mess, Kurosaki."

He felt himself smile and bowed to the teacher as he went back to the classroom and shut the door behind him. He turned around to see Rukia shooting daggers his way. Her face red with anger and he wanted to so badly to burst out laughing.

"Well, get to it." He told her and handed her his mop. She felt her eyes bulge, how could her teacher actually let him make her clean up this mess? She wanted to so badly to beat him up with the mop. As he stood in front of her she just recognized the rectangular pin on his janitor top with the name, "Kurosaki," on it. So that's how the teacher knew his name. She gripped the handle and turned her back to him as she began to reluctantly to soak up the water. She had done this yesterday and it felt oddly the same. As she was mopping, she vaguely wondered what the stupid janitor's first name was.

Kurosaki left Rukia to mop and decided to go get wet floor signs. Even though she'll be wiping up most of the water, it was going to be still slick to walk across. He quickly got the signs and walked back to see that Rukia was almost done with lapping most of the water up and he set a sign near the corner of the hall so people could see it and not trip over it. He leaned up against the wall and watched amused as Rukia huffed out air as she finished the last bit of the water and quickly turned around to face him and practically threw the mop at him.

"There, I'm done with the mess," she told him with an angry tone and began walking to her class door. Before her hand could reach the knob, he smiled a wide smile and said, "Starting tomorrow, you'll be working for me during lunch to clean up the morning messes, got it?" With that, he took the container filled with the water and carried the mop across his shoulders and walked out from the many halls, leaving her there to stand in front of the door. His day had brightened up after all.

_After first period._

Rukia left the school and decided to go home and wash up from the smelly water that drenched her clothes and hair. The scent really aggravated her nose and she was glad to get underneath the pouring water from the shower head of her bathroom. After she scrubbed the disgusting scent off of her skin and hair, she quickly changed into sweats and a tank top. She scooped up her damp clothes and went to her washer and threw them in the machine to get cleaned. She sighed as she walked to her living room and flopped down on the couch.

"That stupid janitor…." She muttered as she turned to her side with her cellphone lying on the table about a foot away from the couch. She wanted to tell DAISY about of what had happened but she was kind of scared to tell him that she left school to go home and bathe. About a moment of thinking to text him, she grabbed the phone and quickly began typing down of what happened and was feeling better as she began venting out her frustration caused by the janitor.

**Message: DAISY, I am not at school and that is because I kind of made a mess and ended up smelling like a wet dog from this smelly water. I hope you are not mad but I couldn't stay at school being soaked. But that is the least of my worries; you know how I told you about that stupid janitor? Well I really had to use the bathroom during class and I rushed out of the classroom to rush to the bathroom and before I knew it I began sliding across the floor and saw the janitor had been mopping. I don't understand why he didn't put up a wet sign, but I ended up colliding with the container with the smelly clean water and got soaked with it. But when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he makes me clean-up the mess and says that I'm supposed to become his assistant! Can he do that!? He told me I have to help him clean during lunch time to clean up with the morning messes!**

**What am I going to do DAISY?**

She quickly sent the message and laid her head down on the arm of the couch and put her arm over her eyes as she felt a slight headache form in her temples.

He looked at the text he got from Rukia and busted out laughing as he couldn't contain it anymore, his eyes pricked with tears. He found this so amusing and it had gotten so much better. Making Rukia his assistant was the perfect way to keep an eye on her better and maybe this way he can actually just make conversation with her in person instead over just texts. He flicked his cigarette before putting it back in his mouth before replying to the person who was bashing him and who was asking him for advice.

Things were going to get more interesting.

**To be continued…..**

**Omigosh, thanks for more reviews, favorites and follows! I was seriously surprised so many people like this story so far! Thanks a bunch! Hope you liked this chapter and things will start picking up more pace and interesting things are going to be happing, so please stick with me! **

**Who favorited: Ashezo, DinieLuvYunho **(and followed)** , Harmioney247, JadeEyes11 **(and followed)**, JosephineX **(and followed)**, Lexi987767, Sonnielion, Tatiana-Azuma **(and followed)**,**** The Twinkle **(and followed)**,**** Uchiha'Sol, dementor999, gaia08, Kyurikochan **(and followed)**,**** parknayeon0903, sstarelle **(and followed)**,**** and doki0903.**

**Who followed: 27kirune17, DrakoEspada11, Kuchiki Ichigo, batosaix, ichiruki3, shadow6600, and .**

**Sorry if I forgot someone. ;) But thanks for the support so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Full Summary:**__** Rukia Kuchiki is a sixteen year old girl and she had lost her brother, Byakuya, about three years ago. But right before he died he gave Rukia a cellphone, but it wasn't just your average phone. Her brother had told her even if he is not with her, he has someone to look over and protect her. She receives messages from the person that her brother hired for her, and his name is, DAISY. She doesn't know what this person looks like, but it seems that this person seems to be everywhere she goes. Will she ever see DAISY?**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Do not own BLEACH nor Dengeki Daisy!**_

**Orange Daisy**

**Chapter Four: Time with the Janitor**

Rukia sighed for the millionth time as she felt some sweat form on her forehead. The hot sun was burning through her uniform jacket as she was sweeping dead leaves into a pile.

_Stupid janitors, making me work during lunch…_

She gripped the rake's handle tighter as she could feel him watching her sweep. She was mentally kicking his shins as she knew he was enjoying this, making her do all the work while he's leaned up against the wall with another one of those stupid cigarettes in his mouth. Seriously, how many does he smoke a day? She grumbled as she moved away from the little pile she was making and going to the other scattered leaves that were on the ground.

She and the janitor were now behind the school, _he's_ supposed to rake all the dead leaves that littered around the yard. Which had the race track that went in a big "0" shape, and her class had gym after lunch. She remembered how the teacher had told them that they were running today, and how she was dreading for the bell even she really didn't like being with the janitor. It was too hot to even move a single inch, and when you do you'll be sweating buckets. She herself was starting to feel her back moisten from the sun's rays shining straight down on her.

If only there was a cloud that would cover the sun for at least awhile, but to her dismay there were no clouds. Not a single one. She really needed to shade her head, she practically feel her scalp burn from the heat radiating from the hair atop her head. She huffed when she moved the leaves over with the other ones as she took her forearm and rubbed her forehead. She looked at the janitor who was still leaning up against the wall and her big violet eyes moved towards his hat. The beck of it was shading somewhat of his face, and she noticed that he didn't have a single drop of sweat on his face.

She glared at him as she walked over to him and decided she had enough of doing all the work, he was the janitor, and he should be doing this. Not her. She saw him quirk an orange brow as she walked over to him and held out the rake to him.

"What?" He asked as he took a puff of his cigarette. She grit her teeth at him and looked up at him with her brows furrowed.

"Well, I'm done with raking the leaves. You need to start cleaning now, you're the janitor right?" Rukia told him with a hard tone as she saw him smirk at her. How she really wanted to kick him.

"You actually aren't done; you left a few leaves over near the end of the track." He told her with a point of his thumb over towards the direction he told her. Amusement in his brown eyes as she shoved the rake at him, no way was she was walking all the way to the end of the track. She was hot enough as it was and plus it was about time he did some of the work instead of slacking and smoking his way to lung cancer.

"Well you can get it yourself, I'm done doing it. I am too hot to do anymore," Rukia told him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She heard him chuckle and looked at him, why'd he chuckle?

"You're my assistant; you listen to what I tell you to do." He told her with an enlighten tone.

He was enjoying this so much; it was priceless to see her face expressions. She was very stubborn and seemed to wanting to stop. He saw sweat drip down her cheek from all the work she had done for the last ten minutes. He quickly chocked down his chuckle as he took his last puff of his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and crushed it with the heel of his shoe.

He was starting to feel the heat get to him as he felt some sweat near his hair-line that was underneath his hat. His face remained cool from the shade his cap gave, but his head wasn't. He sighed; maybe he should just the rest. He scratched the back of his neck as he took the rack that was leaning against him, and wrapped his fingers around the wooden handle.

"Fine, since you did work at almost all of it and it so damn hot, you can take a break." He mumbled to her as he had begun walking away from her. He couldn't he gave in, but he was a little worried that if she worked any more, she would get dehydrated from the heat. He looked at the sky and saw it was crystal clear. He looked back at Rukia and sighed before he quickly walked back to her. He did his best to avoid her questioning eyes, which had a hint of surprise in them, as he took off his hat and shoved it on her head.

"Here, since you haven't had anything to shade your head, this should help it cool off a bit." He quickly told her and turned his back at her briskly walked to the side of the track, going to the end of it. He ran his hand through his moist hair and could feel the back of his neck burn. Damnit, he didn't realize it was this hot. As he got further away from her, he took out his cellphone. It was time to let DAISY text and see how she was doing. He smirked as he began typing his message.

Rukia looked at him in shock for a moment and put her hands to her head. He actually just shoved it on her head and walked away to do the rest of the work. Can't believe that worked, she wasn't expecting him to listen to her. She touched the hat and she kind of felt a little…well she wasn't sure what she was feeling. It actually felt like she was a grateful that he listened to her but she was feeling something else. Was it gratefulness? As she just looked at his back as he was a little far away, but his bright orange hair was the only thing she could really see clearly. Was his hair naturally like that or dyed?

As she thinking of many funny nicknames to call him to annoy him, like "Citrus," "Carrot-top," or "Strawberry," she felt her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket. She quickly moved her hands away from the sides of her head; she dug out the red device. She opened it and read DASIY's message.

**Message: "Oi, did you eat lunch?"**

Rukia quickly replied.

**Message: "Yeah, but now I am outside helping the janitor clean. It's so hot out here, I could chug a gallon of water."**

Rukia smiled as she knew that DAISY was probably somewhere nearby and actually sees her. She really wishes she could see DAISY in person, but she knew that his identity was important to keep secret. So she even couldn't ever come face to face with him. But she couldn't help to think of how he looks and what his voice sounded like. The phone vibrated again in her hand and she read the reply.

**Message: "Are you thirsty? Why not ask the 'Jerk,' to see if you can get you one?"**

She chuckled at how he called the janitor a jerk like she does.

**Message: "Yeah, I am pretty thirsty. I think the bell should ring soon, so I can wait until than and get a bottle of water before my gym class today. Also, the janitor had made me do all the work. I'm surprised I am not sweating buckets, but Kurosaki seems to want to do the rest."**

Rukia clicked the send button and felt she panic at typing in the janitor's name. She didn't mean to do that, she was just thinking of his name tag and must've typed in his last name subconsciously.

**Message: "Kurosaki? Is that the janitor's name?"**

He felt his widen at the screen of the mention of his name. He's surprised that she knew his name and wondered how she knew it, until he caught sight of the name tag he had pinned on the front of his uniform. He felt his sweat drop as he had forgotten that he had the thing on. But still, he's surprised that she knew nonetheless. He stopped raking a moment before sending a reply before slamming his phone shut and quickly put it back into his front pocket. He began raking up the rest of the leaves and began walking back as he could see Rukia smile down at her phone. He watched as he saw her fingers hover over the keys of her phone before her violet eyes caught him walking back over and snapped her phone shut and put it in her pocket.

Without meaning to, he felt his lips frown a bit as he wanted to see what else she was going to say, but quickly set his mouth straight before he was in front of her now. He raked the leaves all the way in the pile beside her and could feel sweat drop off the tip of his nose.

"Alright, the bell should be ringing so you can go back inside." He told her in a boring tone as he looked at her and quickly took the hat off of her head and put it back on his. His head instantly felt cooler and felt slightly better in the heat.

Rukia felt a disappointed of the hat beginning removed but nodded as she began walking past him. For some odd reason, she wasn't creeped out by him as she did moments ago. Maybe it was that he was actually being nice to her on her first day of helping him out. As she walked back into the building, she felt the coolness of the conditioned building and traveled straight to the water machine. She slipped a dollar into the slot and grabbed the fresh cold bottled water from the little opening it dropped in. She quickly drank it one go and decided to buy another one, since she was going to be back out there anyways, might as well have a refreshments out there.

_I'll just message DAISY once school's over with. _

Rukia thought to as the bell echoed through halls and she quickly went to her locker and grabbed her gym clothes at the bottom of her locker.

Once she's dressed into her white T-shirt and short blue shorts in the women's locker room, she waited for Orihime to get done before going upstairs to the track outside. As she and her auburn haired friend walked out, Rukia pinned her hair up into a short messy bun as Orihime put her long hair into a high ponytail.

"Oh my, it's very hot out today. I can't believe the teacher is making us run laps in this weather." Orihime told her as they walked on the track and stretched for the run. Rukia kept her water bottle in her hand, she was sure she was going to be drinking it.

"All right let's take roll before I get started!" Kenpachi Zaraki announced in his rugged voice. He began listing off names.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"Here!" A snow-white haired boy yells who had turquoise eyes and was really short. Even shorter than her, she guessed her was about four-foot four.

"Alright, Gin Irichimaru, Rangiku Mastumoto, Momo Hinamori, Grimmjow JaggerJaques, Ulquiorra Shifter, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Renji Abari, Hisagai, Hanataro, Shinji, Rose, and Yachiru…" He named off a few more before he blew on his whistle and yelled out to do ten laps. Everyone started to go off into a sprint, mostly the boys, the girls just started jogging. The coach for gym was a pretty athletic guy, his body ripping with muscle and he seemed to have scars on him but Rukia wasn't sure why. He was pretty hard on his the male students but was less strict with the women in his class.

Rukia jogged with Orihime as they lagged behind the other girls. Rukia looked to the side of the track as the boys were going at full speed and trying to see who would finish first and Rukia suddenly noticed the girl with short pink hair bolt past all of them. Yachiru was Kenpachi's adoptive daughter. She was pretty small but her she was physically active and seemed pretty athletic like her father. All the boys just looked at the small girl past them with wide eyes.

"Hey, Rukia, where were you during the rest of the lunch period?" Orihime huffed out beside her and Rukia quickly looked at her best friend. She just shook her head and handed her water bottle.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rukia simply told her as she and her continued down the track. Rukia then saw out of her peripheral vision, a pink blur zoom by, and then the boys running by. She then heard some whistles from the boys that's directed towards them and the girls in front of them. Rukia rolled her eyes as the men passed as she heard some of the girls giggle.

"Orihime," Shinji yelled and waved at Orihime who smiled kindly at him and returned the wave as they flew by. Rukia snickered and Orihime turned to her and gave her a confused look.

"What, Rukia?" She asked, one of her brows arched.

"You know that he has a crush on you right?" Rukia smiled at her and laughed. Everyone knew that the boy liked her. Shinji wasn't a bad-looking guy, pretty handsome actually and stylish too. She watched Orihime shake her head at her.

"Let's just keep running," Orihime told her and started running faster. Rukia and she then began running at a faster pace. They started to laugh as they tried to pass one another. Even though she was short, Rukia was a pretty fast runner, but never could run a long distance without stopping.

During the rest of the class, they tried racing but ended up laughing too much to do so and began jogging again. When Rukia got back into her uniform, she thought of DAISY.

She really wanted to text him now. So before the class bell rang, she quickly went to the restroom and took out her phone when she saw no one inside. After punching in her message to him, she quickly ran out of the bathroom and went to class.

He was taking the garbage to the dumpster, dragging the heavy black plastic bags, when he felt his front pocket vibrate. He quickly threw the trash into the big metal bin and dug out his phone. A small graced his lips like it always did when she messaged him. He flipped it open and began reading.

**Message: "Just got done with Gym class, and I am burning up! Can't believe our coach made us run laps in the heat, but it wasn't all that bad. DAISY, about the name Kurosaki, yes it's the janitor's last name. What I didn't tell you were when I was helping him clean, he mostly made me do all the work while he just chilled up against the wall. I really wanted to just kick him in the knee caps but knew I couldn't do that. But surprisingly when I wanted to stop and I told him I didn't want to do anymore, he said I could stop for the day and he would get the rest. At first I thought he would just make me do more, but he seemed to change his mind. **

**He then gave me his hat to wear for some shade for my head and face, which shocked me even more. I was glad though my scalp was beginning to burn, but his attitude seemed to change quickly for some odd reason. But I was grateful anyways. **

**I am thinking maybe he isn't as bad as I had thought, DAISY.**

Kurosaki closed his phone once he got done reading and moved away from the dumpster. His smile on his face widen as he had an idea of what he could do tomorrow. He loved messing with her and just had the greatest idea of how to do it.

**To be continued….**

**Omigosh, thanks to the many more favorites and reviews! Thank you and I am glad you guys are enjoying this story! Forty-two favorites and fifty-three alerts/follows! There were so many new readers, so I'll name you guys in the next chapter!**

**And also, I am going to be calling Ichigo by his last name for a while until Rukia figures out his first name, which I will make him tell her maybe in chapter five or six.**

**What's going to be happing in the next chapter is where Kurosaki is going to be teasing poor little Rukia! And Rukia is going to get threatened…**

**Maybe some cute moments between Rukia and the janitor? I don't want to rush, so I am not sure but please stick with me! Interesting stuff in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Full Summary:**__** Rukia Kuchiki is a sixteen year old girl and she had lost her brother, Byakuya, about three years ago. But right before he died he gave Rukia a cellphone, but it wasn't just your average phone. Her brother had told her even if he is not with her, he has someone to look over and protect her. She receives messages from the person that her brother hired for her, and his name is, DAISY. She doesn't know what this person looks like, but it seems that this person seems to be everywhere she goes. Will she ever see DAISY?**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Do not own BLEACH nor Dengeki Daisy!**_

**Orange Daisy**

**Chapter Five: Letter**

Kurosaki went through the school, as he began sweeping up the floors, having his iPod music blaring in his ear through his ear buds. The entire school was empty because he was usually here to clean up the school before the students came and were granted to be in the building by the principal since it was his duty to keep things clean. He moved the wide sweeper down the hall as he bobbed his head with the music, he was listening to Hinder "Lips of An Angel" which he actually knew pretty well since he has listened to it millions of times already. He passed many windows, the dark sky had faint glows from the stars, and it was about five in the morning. He didn't mind waking up early in the day; he's used to by now since he started this job.

"_Hey, baby why are you calling me so late?_" He sang with the song as he continued to the end of the hall and turned the corner, continuing his action. The school was pretty big and he had to make sure the floors, windows, walls and classrooms were clean. His thoughts filled up with the girl he has watched and protected since she was in middle school. He never would have thought of her brother Byakuya to order for him to watch over Rukia. As soon as Ichigo had thought of when he had talked to Byakuya he felt his heart squeeze with pain as guilt suddenly came back to him.

_It was my fault_….His subconscious spoke to him and he quickly shook the sudden feeling of depression from his mind. He would not think of the past, not now. He took his iPod and brought the device up to his face and decided to switch the song since it was ending any way.

He tapped his index finger on the song, "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday, than began to continue his sweeping. Once he got done with this he will have to make sure the classrooms are clean as well. Even though he was trying not to think about the past, he couldn't help but frown at the thought of the deal he and Rukia's brother had made. He knew why and clenched the wooden handle as he remembered those words the man had uttered to him.

What the hell, why was he suddenly thinking of the past? He felt anger well up in him, his good mood shifting to irritation and sadness. He sometimes wondered if he was bipolar or not, since it seemed that certain days his moods would change so quickly, which today was one of those certain days.

Damnit, if only he could stop his thoughts. Was it because he was thinking of Rukia that made him remember of Byakuya's words that would never leave him? Those words would never leave his memory, he never forgot, especially with every day when he talks to Rukia. He never really tries to think about the past but they are always somewhere deep down in the back of his brain. He will always be reminded of the day when he got assigned to the task of protecting Rukia.

He silently swept down the hall while listening to his iPod, secretly excited to see raven haired girl until lunch time.

Rukia walked beside Orihime, who Uryuu was walking on her other side, so the auburn was in the middle. She had met them on her way out of her apartment so she decided to walk with her two best friends. It was quite warm this morning and she was hoping that it won't get ridiculously hot like it did the other day. Rukia actually got up earlier and she didn't have to rush, she had texted DAISY that she was walking with her friends and he didn't have to worry about her tripping from running to the school. She breathed in the fresh air as the warm sun rays were hitting her face; she really hoped it will stay this temperature.

As the three entered the high school entrance, she spotted Ashido, who waved at her from the lockers. She shyly waved back as she saw the other boys hanging with the crimson haired man wave at her too, she vaguely wondered why; she never spoke to those boys. Rukia then heard Orihime say goodbye to Uryuu and looked as the raven haired man waved at her with a faint smile as he headed down the hall in the opposite direct of theirs.

"Good luck with your test, Uryuu!" Orihime yelled as she turned towards her, and Rukia couldn't help but see the boy turn his head slightly and saw his cheeks a little flushed. She smiled faintly as she knew that besides Shinji, Uryuu had a major crush on the voluptuous auburn. Orihime on the other hand was oblivious of the looks boys gave to her. With that the two girls began to walk to their lockers, and she felt Orihime nudge her gently and she looked up at her best friend.

"What Orihime?" Rukia asked as she saw a big smile plastered on her face.

"I saw Ashido wave at you and some of his friends. I think he likes you!" Orihime gushed out a giggle as she said this and draped a slender arm around her small shoulders. Rukia rolled her eyes at her and elbowed her lightly in the side.

"Whatever, let's just get our books, class is going to be starting soon."

Kurosaki inhaled the nicotine from his cigarette as he was leaning up against the wall near the Janitor's Room, with his hat covering his eyes from the bright sun's rays, his hands at the back of his head. His ears faintly heard the school bell ring for lunch and he felt himself smirk as he thought of ways to tease the girl that was now his assistant.

As he stayed in his position, he could hear Rukia's light footsteps on the concrete, and heard a groan leave her lips. He quickly shut his eyes underneath his hat and decided to pretend to be asleep, planning to annoy her and make her think she has to do all the work.

Rukia saw Kurosaki, leaned up against the wall and felt her eyes twitch at the cigarette in between his slightly parted lips. Does he always have a damn nicotine stick in his mouth? She suppressed a groan as she walked closer and saw that it seemed that he had fallen asleep, with his eyes covered by his hat. Once she was right beside him, she bent down a little and heard his labored breathing and resisted the urge to stomp her foot.

What the hell? He was not going to rest and make her do all the work again, was he? She bit her bottom lip and fumbled with her fingers as glared down at his orange hair. At that the moment she wish she had laser vision and sear a giant hole in that stupid skull of his. Wasn't she supposed to be his assistant, not a slave that does all the work? Heck, he was the janitor; it was his duty to do the chores for the school.

She shifted her violet eyes at the wall and saw a broom and a rake so sweep and get rid of the many dead leaves that had fallen once again around the school. She sighed, why did this stupid janitor make her his assistant? She didn't mean to wreck into the bucket of that smelly clean water, if only he had put up wet signs maybe she wouldn't be in this situation. As she stood near the janitor, Kurosaki, she heard that his breathing got more relaxed and a sudden idea came to her.

She smirked as she reached down carefully and gently gripped the beak of the hat and slowly slipped it off his head. His unruly spiky hair slightly shifted as she moved the hat away from his head and saw that his eyes were shut. She noticed that his eyebrows were even orange, so was it really his natural hair color? Maybe he dyed his eyebrows too? As she looked at his face a little longer, she couldn't help but admit that he was quite handsome and wondered how old this man was. He didn't look any older than twenty, but then again she was never good at telling people's ages.

Before she was about to lean up, she quickly pinched her fingers around the lite cigarette and yanked it out of his mouth. With that she flicked it and crushed it with her shoe and slipped on the hat with a triumphant smirk and whirled around and grabbed the rake. She then began shoving the leaves in a neat small pile and decided that if he wanted to sleep on the job, oh well, she will just keep her mouth shut and just enjoy wearing the hat. It shaded her eyes from the sun and offered some coolness from the heat.

Kurosaki felt his eyebrows furrow as he felt his hat being taken from his head and then his precious cigarette, but he had to keep acting like he was asleep. He controlled his breathing, making it sound like he was in deep sleep. When he heard her walk away and hear the scraping of the rake on the concrete and the crunch of the dead leaves was when he opened his eyes slightly. Her back is faced to him and his eyes quickly glanced down beside him to see his cigarette crushed and he looked back towards her.

Truthfully he didn't expect her to do that and felt his mouth to form into a frown; he was ready to hear her complain but just got his hat taken away instead. Suddenly, he felt his back pocket vibrate, causing him to jump, making him sit up straight. Damnit it, he completely about his cellphone and quickly reached in his pocket as he watched with relief that she didn't turn around. He looked at the ID and wasn't surprised to see a message from her and he was about to reply but he saw Rukia beginning to turn around and quickly shoved the phone back into his pocket. He slammed himself against the wall and put on his façade of being asleep, his heart thumping in his chest from almost being caught. He knew if he had his phone out right when she sent that message, she would find it very suspicious. Rukia was an intelligent girl and knew she would question if it is possible that he was DAISY.

Many times, he would get texts from her, asking if she would ever see him or know his true name. Every time she did, he would have to tell her that he couldn't do that because his identity was meant to keep secret. Even though, she would keep bringing it up. He wasn't lying about that he had to keep his identity a secret, it was true, and he had promised her brother that he would never reveal himself. He could never break that promise no matter what.

He felt himself relax a little as he didn't hear her walking up to him and almost sighed in relief until he clamped his mouth shut to prevent him doing so. He slowly cracked his eyes open and saw that she was glancing at the blue daisies. He opened his brown eyes all the way and just watched curiously as she bent down and smelled one of the flowers, gently caressing the blue petals in her between her fingers.

He felt his brown arch in question, he never knew she was so interested in that flower, she never told him (DAISY) about it. After a moment longer, he decided he was going to put up his act and wake up. He inwardly smirked as he slowly got up and quietly walked over towards her.

Rukia smiled down at the flowers and was touching the soft thin petals; she realized that she has to water them soon, as she hadn't done it in a while.

As she's crouched down, she then saw a big shadow loom over the flowers and quickly stood up. Crap, he was awake and as she did, her back bumped into something solid. She gulped as she titled her head back and saw Kurosaki grin down at her, his eyes narrowed. She was now aware that the solid thing she was leaning against was his chest and she felt her heart skip a beat, uh oh, she was in trouble.

"I do believe you have something of mine," he got straight to the point and he brought up a muscled arm, put it around her shoulders and took his other hand and grasped the beak with his index and middle finger. He slipped it off of her head slowly while glaring down at her.

"Uh," she couldn't find any words to form in her mouth as she felt his arm around her slip away and he quickly took a step back, slipping _his _hat back on his head, where it belonged.

"Get to work," get ordered as he turned and walked away from the petite girl and took the broom from the wall and began sweeping on the concrete at nothing. He was doing his best to act angry and felt he could only do that if he wasn't so close to her.

Moments passed as Rukia just stood there and she faintly heard the bell ring for class, without realizing it, she bolted off and dropped the rake right there. She ran back into the building and thoughts rushed through her head. He seemed angry and it kind of scared her, she wasn't expecting for him to be that upset about taking his hat. She could still feel his toned arm around her shoulders and quickly shook her head of the feeling; she knew she wasn't going to do that again.

As she was getting to her locker, she just remembered that she had texted DAISY, but he hadn't sent a reply yet. As she was reaching for her book for her class, she felt some anxiety enter her body as DAISY never took too long to reply. She quickly shook out disturbing thoughts as she just told herself maybe that he was busy. Yes, she would keep thinking that, even though it didn't help her nerves.

When the bell rang for school to be over, Rukia walked with Orihime as always. The auburn was telling her about something, but Rukia wasn't paying attention as she still didn't get a message from DAISY. She felt her brows crease with worry.

"Hey, Rukia are you alright?" Orihime just noticing that her friend looked deep in thought and was that worry in her luminous eyes? Rukia quickly snapped out back to reality and looked at her friend.

"Oh, uh yes, I am alright. Sorry I was just caught up in thinking about something important," she told her and gave a fake smile. Orihime returned a small smile and just nodded her head as they got to their lockers. As Rukia was doing the combination lock, she saw Orihime had hers already open and looked at her with an arched brow. Noticing Rukia's questionable gaze, Orihime quickly replied, "I am going to visit my brother today as he is taking a day from college. I can't wait to see him!"

"Oh, well tell Sora I said hello, okay?" Rukia smiled as Orihime went off with a wave, telling she will.

Rukia looked back at her lock and dialed the last numbers and heard the familiar click and opened up her locker. She was about to set her book inside, but then noticed a small white square piece of paper lying on her binder. She arched a brow as she knew no one else knew her combination and curiously grabbed the paper before setting her book in. She unfolded the paper and as her eyes skimmed over the writing, she felt her eyes widen in shock.

She just had gotten a threatening letter! But from whom!

**To be continued….**

**Sorry if I haven't updated in a while but hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I will reveal of what the letter says in the next chapter and I hope you'll be patient. Thanks for the kind reviews and favorites!**

**Thanks to the new favorites: Cre8iveIsMoi, B000097z, Darkness Angel-Ai, DinieLuvYunho, Fawxilia, La Rose de Minuit, OptimisticQueenRandom, ProjXPsyClone, Purpledeathbutterfly, Song Chords, Sonnielion, Syynex, The Black Rose123, Topaz Miuki, and Unwavering Heart. If I forgot anyone, I am sorry but its hard for to keep track of names, LOL.**

**To new followers: Blastorama101, Booklover2526, DaKingOfHearts, Darkness Angel-Ai, DinieLuvYunho, Fawxilia, Gruffen, LeEldestHatter, Lenuca, Neristhaed, OptimisticQueenRandom, ProjXPsyClone, Purpledeathbutterfly, Song Chords, Sonnielion, The Black Rose123, StoryAddict21, Topaz Miuki, Unwavering Heart, Yami-no-Tamashii, aprilliarsv, batosaix, chibiyukia, deathrocks77, kyurikochan, narusasku333, pandaleapord333, parknayeon0903, and zgavreel.**

**Again if I forgot a person, sorry, also if I repeated a person who I thanked before, well thats because I don't rememeber the penname so just put on just in case, but thanks! Those who reviewed, thank you very much and until next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Full Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is a sixteen year old girl and she had lost her brother, Byakuya, about three years ago. But right before he died he gave Rukia a cellphone, but it wasn't just your average phone. Her brother had told her even if he is not with her, he has someone to look over and protect her. She receives messages from the person that her brother hired for her, and his name is, DAISY. She doesn't know what this person looks like, but it seems that this person seems to be everywhere she goes. Will she ever see DAISY?_**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own BLEACH nor Dengeki Daisy!_**

**Orange Daisy**

**Chapter Six: Why?**

Rukia almost drop the piece of paper when someone tapped her shoulder and she quickly whipped her head around to see it was Ashido, who was looking down at her curiously as she hurriedly folded the paper and put it in her pocket of her skirt.

"Ah, Ashido," Rukia did her best to plaster a smile on her face but her heart was beating frantically from just reading the threatening letters on the piece of paper that she stashed in her pocket.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Ashido told her as a light chuckle left his lips and he scratched the back of his head, "you're going to be late for class you know."

Rukia was somewhat relieved that he hadn't seen what she was reading and was also felt better having someone with her in the now empty hallway.

"Oh, thanks Ashido for telling me. I kind of was lost in thought, ha-ha." Rukia then turned around and grabbed her books and made sure to close her locker door as she turned to face back to Ashido.

"Well, I got to get to class but make sure you get to class okay? See you later Rukia," The redhead told her as he walked away with even a bigger smile and walked down the opposite way that her classroom was in. She felt her shoulders slacken as she looked down the hall until Ashido disappeared into a room and she looked down the way she had to go and she unconsciously felt herself gulp. She's freaked out and she would never admit it out loud, but she somehow felt like she's being watched. Not safe at all. It wasn't like the feeling of security of Daisy, she knew he had somehow seemed to know where she was and watch her from afar. As she thought of that, she felt her muscles relax as she thought of her mysterious protector. Of course, how could she be stupid? She was safe and she knew somehow that Daisy was watching now and as she thought of that, her phone vibrated.

She quickly dug out her phone and read Daisy's message.

**Message: "Oi, get to class! It won't do you good if you miss class and your grades drop. Also, is everything okay?"**

Rukia felt her lips twitch into a smile, but felt the smile drop as she read the question of her being okay. Her fingers slightly gripped her phone slightly as she felt the words from the letter float in her mind.

Just thinking of the letter, caused her blood to pump fast in her veins and her heart fluttered in panic.

**_LETTER_**

_Rukia Kuchiki, I know about DAISY. He is not what you think he is. I know something you don't. He's a Hacker, Rukia. If you tell him about this letter, I will reveal your secret to everyone and even the principle of the school about him. All I need you to do is come to the secretary's office and I'll tell what I need you to do once you arrive. Come at lunch time tomorrow and remember, don't tell DAISY about this. You've been warned. _

She shook her head as she began to type back to DAISY.

**Message: "Yeah just spaced out for a bit. Well I'll head to class now; I am like ten minutes late."**

With that and once the message got sent, she quickly shut her phone and began walking to her class as she felt guilt hit her square in the chest. She never lied to Daisy before, but she couldn't tell him about the note. She's terrified of going to meet up with the person, but the person who wrote this letter told her that he would reveal Daisy to everyone and about him being a Hacker.

She felt her hands ball into fists, but how could this person know about Daisy and claim him to be a Hacker? Could this person be lying to her about that or is the mysterious person speaking the truth?

She never expected in her whole life for someone to find about her secret protector and watcher. She had to do this; she had to meet up with the person who wrote this letter. Rukia couldn't risk of Daisy being found out, she knew well enough that he has to be kept a secret, and even Daisy was a pen name, she wouldn't allow that alias spread around and make rumors about him.

She did her best to clear her thoughts as she walked into the classroom and heaved a sigh when the teacher gave her an earful about her being late.

Kurosaki looked at his phone as he looked at the message Rukia had sent him and he somehow felt like she was hiding something from him. He suddenly felt a pang in his chest as he shifted in his chair as he sat in front of his computer. Rukia never lied to him and always told him about even the smallest problems. He shut his phone forcefully and almost slammed it down on his desk but willed his hand to set the device down gently. He took off his hat and ran his hand through his unruly hair. He did this when he was usually stressed and that's when he reached in his front pocket of his uniform and grabbed his cigarette packet. He popped it open and took one out of the container before putting it back in its rightful place. He parted his lips as he got out his lighter and lite his cigarette and leisurely breathed in the nicotine and felt himself relax slightly.

It was a nasty habit, but it made him feel slightly better when he ever felt overwhelmed.

He trailed his chocolate orbs to his lite computer screen and felt himself grunt in irritation. But he scooted his office chair closer to his desk and put his long fingers on his keyboard and began hitting the buttons. This was part of his life that he didn't want Rukia to know. He was more than a Hacker; he was actually a Cracker, which is a where via the Cracker actually cracks into a computers system. Often from a network, but it's mostly for an important purpose.

He felt his fingers flex easily over the keys as he began breaking into a system. Truthfully, you don't have to be an intelligent hacker person to do this. All it takes is constant repetition of a handful of well-known tricks to hack into weak security target systems. This was one of his skills he had learned when he had met Byakuya.

When he thought of the raven haired man, he quickly shook the image of that man out of his mind. This wasn't the time think about old memories.

He kept his eyes straight on the computer screen, while he had Rukia in the back of his mind, with an odd sense of concern. He just felt like something wasn't right….

Rukia couldn't concentrate in any of her classes; she couldn't keep the thought of the letter out of her mind and especially about going to the secretary's office tomorrow. She felt her stomach churn at the image of going in there as the bell ringed for the school day to be finally over. She slowly stood up from her desk as the other students began running excitedly out of the classroom.

She almost jumped when she heard her Orihime's voice ring out behind, "Rukia, are you okay?"

She turned her head to her friend and saw Uryuu standing beside the auburn girl, who also was giving her a concerned look. Orihime and Uryuu were very observant people and Rukia resisted an aggravated groan, she was nervous already about tomorrow and being questioned that she was alright reminded her of her lying text to Daisy.

Her busty friend walked closer to her and her grey orbs gazed at her face for a moment, her eyes clearly saying that there was definitely something wrong. Rukia quickly turned her face away and tried looking at something else as she spoke, "Everything's okay, I, uh, just don't feel well." And part of feeling well was partially true, she felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach as her thoughts kept going to the unnerving letter. She was getting really anxious about it and looked at her friends.

"I am just not feeling well so I am going to rest once I get home," Rukia told the two and turned her back to them and willed her feet to walk calmly out of the classroom.

"Oh, okay, but Rukia," when Orihime said her name, she couldn't help but glance back, "just make sure you get better, alright?" The auburn gave a small smile and Rukia waved at both of them as she exited the room.

Orihime watched as her small friend walk out and she moved her leaden orbs to Uryuu, who was still looking in the direction of the door.

"Uryuu, you think she really is okay?" Orihime asked her pale friend who took his middle finger and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he moved his cerulean eyes at her.

"I am not sure, it seemed like she wasn't telling us something." Uryuu told her truthfully and he knew that Orihime was secretly feeling the same. He heard a sigh leave her lips and saw her small shoulders slack as he knew that now she's concerned about the petite girl.

"C'mon Orihime, let's go." Uryuu quickly told her as he gently put an arm around the girl's shoulders and he slightly felt his heart beat faster as he did. He really liked the girl, but he wasn't ready to confess his feelings to her, as he knew that many other men had a crush on her as well. But that doesn't mean he was going to just stand by and watch someone take the beauty away from him, he will try his best to get Orihime to like him and know him more. Sure they had been friends for two years, but he felt like when he has the nerve to take her and ask her on a date, he was going to show more of his personality and talk about the things he likes and dislikes.

Of course, Orihime was unaware about his and the other guys feelings. As they walked down the hall, he could feel many glares his way but smirked as Orihime showed no sign of discomfort at his action.

As they exited the school, Orihime just let Uryuu let his arm drape around her shoulders, it actually felt comforting. It made her anxiety go down somewhat and she looked at her best friend.

"Hey Uryuu," she began as he looked down at slightly shorter stature, "Thanks for always walking with me to my house. It's actually pretty funny how we live on the same street."

And she felt herself giggle as they got to the sidewalk. She felt herself relax a bit, but Rukia was still in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but worry about her. She had acted strange today and even seemed to not actually pay attention in any of the classes today.

"I hope Rukia is okay…" Orihime whispered to herself as her and Uryuu continued walking.

Rukia sluggishly walked down her street and took a turn at the curve. The weather was nice today, but she couldn't enjoy it as her stupid thoughts kept going back about the stupid damn letter. What the hell was she going to do? She couldn't tell Daisy and that she couldn't was making her stress. As she was getting closer to her apartment, she suddenly felt like she's being watched, it was the same feeling she had in the hallway this afternoon.

She picked up her pace instantly and sprinted to her door, as her heart began to pound in her chest. The feeling was unnerving her and she quickly took out her apartment key and realized that her hand was shaky as she shoved the key into the keyhole.

She turned it and entered her safe apartment and locked her door hurriedly behind her. She sucked in a big gulp of air as she leaned up against her door and slide down on the floor, putting her hands on the side of her head, twisting her fingers in her hair.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself as she felt that somehow maybe the feeling of being watched was from the person who wrote the letter. She couldn't tell Daisy and with sudden shock, she realized that if it was the person who wrote it, he or she now knows where she lives!

Why was this suddenly happening to her? And what do they want?

**To be continued…..**

**Sorry for not updating for like a month! Hope this chapter was good and something interesting is going to happen in the next one! And wow, I got like more favorites and follows, thank you so much! I am glad that you guys are interested in this and such for the kind feedback! **

**Also have you seen my new story cover? It was done by this wonderful person on DA! xpsoul's artwork of a BLEACH and Dengeki Daisy crossover, you should favorite it and comment it! It's just truly wonderful! :D I have the link of her artwork on my profile page!**

**Also, I have an account for DA and if you want you can Watch me on there if you want! The link, which is on my profile page as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Full Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is a sixteen year old girl and she had lost her brother, Byakuya, about three years ago. But right before he died he gave Rukia a cellphone, but it wasn't just your average phone. Her brother had told her even if he is not with her, he has someone to look over and protect her. She receives messages from the person that her brother hired for her, and his name is, DAISY. She doesn't know what this person looks like, but it seems that this person seems to be everywhere she goes. Will she ever see DAISY?_**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own BLEACH nor Dengeki Daisy!_**

**Orange Daisy**

**Chapter ****Seven: Apprehension**

Rukia sat down in front of her door for knows how long, her hands fisted in her hair. She hadn't moved since she got back, she couldn't seem to. Her eyes screwed shut as many thoughts were flying through her head, frustration filling her. She for the first time after her brother died, felt completely hopeless and guilty.

She felt guilty for lying to DAISY for the first time of her couple years of him being assigned to her, hopeless because she wasn't sure who this person was.

Heck, this person was likely to be around the same age as her and who knows what they'll do once she has to go to the secretary's office tomorrow. She felt her stomach twist in knots as she couldn't believe this was happening, she just couldn't tell DAISY about it. As she remembered that the note said if she did, his secret would be revealed.

If this person was about the same age as her, was it a student? But if the person is older, then it would have to be a teacher. If so, who would do such a thing? Rukia never had bothered any one or has been disrespectful to any of her peers or teachers, so why? Her brother taught her better than that. Was there someone who begrudged her at the school that she was unaware of? The only two people who ever showed that they didn't like her were Lollie and Maloney, but they seem to always go after other girls and just torment them for no damn reason. But they wouldn't go that far would they? How could they know about DAISY when they never hanged around her?

Rukia felt her head starting to pound with an oncoming headache, just thinking about the possibilities was just too confusing for her. She was starting to get stressed and when she does, she begins to get headaches. Rukia let out a big sigh of aggravation and slowly got up, she couldn't sit by the door all day, worrying. She had to try to relax, and she decided a nice hot bath would at least bring down her worries. For only a while though, but that was all she needed.

She began to run the bath as kept her hand underneath the nozzle of the warm running water and let the basin fill up as she stood back up.

She almost jumped three feet off of the ground when her phone buzzed on the counter of the sink; she quickly whipped her head around at the device.

For the first time, she was silently praying that DAISY wouldn't message her. She really didn't want to keep lying to him about nothing being wrong. She knew that if she didn't reply to DAISY'S message, he would find it very strange and would just question further about what was bothering her. She reluctantly grabbed her cellphone and quickly flipped it open, as she read the message from him.

**Message: "Rukia, I feel like there's something wrong, you seem stressed about something. I hope you're okay, so please know that I am everywhere you go. I'll never leave you."**

She read the message slowly and felt her chest clench, he knew something wasn't right with her and what was more is she had to make sure to get to the office without him mysteriously figuring it out. She'll just have to send him a message that would seem like her normal replies, but trying to think about her texts she sends him was not easy. When she would get a message from him, she would just type back instantly without really thinking. So what could she put that would seem normal?

**Message: "I am fine and yes I am a bit stressed, but don't worry. It's just the high school stuff, nothing that I can't handle. Being a teen is quite stressful enough with or without school."**

She quickly sent the message and set her phone down as she turned back to the bathtub and turned the water off hastily when she saw the water was about to over fill, barely keeping itself from falling over the ledge. The last thing she needed was a flooded bathroom.

Today was just not her day.

The next morning, Rukia laid in the bed as her alarm kept going off after five minutes she had heard it. She looked up at the ceiling as she realized today was the day she had to go to that office and meet that person. She didn't really get any sleep, as she was too anxious about today. What was going to happen?

Fifth-teen minutes went by before she willed her limbs to move and sluggishly got out from under the comfort of her thick blankets. She wished she could just stay in bed but knew that she couldn't. She knew she was going to be late, but couldn't bring herself to rush as she walked into her bathroom. Before she could grab her toothbrush, she saw her eyes are red from a restless night in the mirror. Slight bags were underneath her eyes as well; her usual bright amethyst eyes were slightly dull.

She groaned out loud as she didn't expect her face to look this bad, how she hated to worry about things. She shoved her toothbrush into her mouth and enjoyed the mint flavor spreading around her teeth, gums, and tongue. But her joy was shortly lived as she was getting dressed and shoved her phone in her skirt pocket and slung her bag strap across her chest. She slipped on her shoes in front of her door as she looked at the door as she did. Once she steps out of her apartment, she had no choice but to head to the school, she didn't want to face the situation that was to take place at lunch.

But she had to, for DAISY'S sake. Yes, as she thought of her protector and how this was to defend him, she felt slightly pleased. She can help him someway but yet it was a down fall, if she screwed this up, DAISY could be in jeopardy.

She slowly walked to the school and as she took the turn and glanced to her right, expected to see Orihime and Uryuu. She shook her head when she knew that she was probably about twenty minutes late now, those two were already there. She picked up her pace as she then began to jog and about two minutes later, she was at the entrance of the school. She rushed in and practically shoved her bag into her locker. As she began to grab her books, she just realized how silent it was in the halls. She took no more time as she had her wanted items and ran to her classroom door. She jerked the door open, not even thinking of taking a breather as everyone looked at her.

"Ah, Miss Kuchiki, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence. Please take your seat and make sure to copy down these notes," the teacher told me as was writing on the chalk board as he did everyday with tons of words and letters on it and dragged her feet to sit beside her best friend who looked at Rukia with surprised grey eyes.

"Oh Rukia, I thought you weren't coming today. You're really late today, is everything okay?" Orihime asked her as she looked at Rukia, as if she could tell something was actually wrong. Damn Orihime, why'd she have to be so good at reading people? Of course, the auburn was actually pretty smart, probably smarter than her. She looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, I am okay, just slept in."

Orihime, thank kami-sama, didn't question any further as she tried her best to catch up on the notes and was glad she was a fast writer as she just finished with the last word on the board right when the bell rang.

She had almost forgotten about the lunch situation until it was actually time, now when the bell rang, she was the only one in the class that didn't bolt up in the classroom. Everyone is excited to get food in their stomachs while she felt hers churn. She was now in the science room and saw the teacher, Sosuke Aizen, beginning to erase the board; Rukia guessed that he didn't know she was still there. That was until he turned and arched a brow at her.

"Miss Kuchiki, why'd didn't you leave for lunch yet?" He questioned as he finished up cleaning the board as he sat back at his desk, staring at her. Rukia didn't know why she didn't move, but knew deep down she was kind of scared to go. Just thinking of what was going to happen was making sick to her stomach.

"Oh, uh, I'll go now," Rukia scratched behind her head to make it looked like she's embarrassed for staying when truthfully she didn't want to budge from her seat. She forced her unwilling limbs to move as she grabbed her books and stood up. As she was near the teacher's desk, Aizen pushed his black rimmed glasses up on the bridge of his nose and said, "If something is bothering you Miss Kuchiki, don't hesitate to ask for a teacher's or my help."

That made her pause beside his desk as his perceiving brown eyes looked at her before he moved his gaze at his laptop in front of him. It was really strange how he knew something was bothering her, but she stopped to stare at him. Was really that obvious that something was bugging her? She shook her head and quickly let the lie escape her lips so she could get to the secretary's office, "No, Mister Aizen, just didn't have a good nights rest. I am alright, thank you," she told him.

With that, before he could question her further, she rushed out and went to her locker quickly and threw her books in before she slammed her locker door shut and made sure it's locked. She went past the many students in the hallway as she made her way to the office. As she got closer to the dreadful door, the students began to decrease as people don't hang around in this particular area for some reason. It was probably because it was actually about three doors down from the principal's office.

Rukia felt herself gulp when she made it right in front of the door, she had nothing to lose. Scratch that, this was a big deal. This was all for DAISY, she kept thinking of him as she slowly lifted her right hand up. She could do this, just a little more and her fingers would brush against the cold metal.

But before she could get her grip on the handle, she felt her heart leap when the knob began to twist on its own. With panic speedily going through her boy as she quickly realized that someone was opening the door from the other side. She retracted her hand from the door as her heart began to pound in her ears. She was finally going to see the person who wrote the letter and she felt her body freeze in its spot as the door opened just a crack.

"Ah, Rukia, you came," the voice said. Rukia just watched with wide eyes as the door opened all the way and felt shock hit her entire being.

Kurosaki began to hack into new system as the other one he had done was a success. It didn't take any longer than ten minutes to break in and now he was hacking into a new computer system. He traced the area of the computer in the school and it was in the secretary office. As began to do his work, he looked at his phone as he still felt something wasn't right.

"Rukia, what are you hiding from me?"

**To be continued….**

**Finally updated! It's almost Christmas, whoop! Can't wait and I hope this chapter was okay and I'll try my best to make the next one way longer, hopefully? I kind of wanted to do a cliffhanger again, so please don't kill me as the person who had done this to Rukia, their identity will be revealed! Sorry if my updates keep come late, but yeah, kind of got sick…**

**Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter and I saw I got new follows and few more favorites, and thank you for that too! XD **

**Also, there was this reviewer who called me 'Strawberry-sama'; I think it was the person with the penname Bob. Just want to say, I like how you called me that! :"3**

**Hope every one has a Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Full Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is a sixteen year old girl and she had lost her brother, Byakuya, about three years ago. But right before he died he gave Rukia a cellphone, but it wasn't just your average phone. Her brother had told her even if he is not with her, he has someone to look over and protect her. She receives messages from the person that her brother hired for her, and his name is, DAISY. She doesn't know what this person looks like, but it seems that this person seems to be everywhere she goes. Will she ever see DAISY?_**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own BLEACH nor Dengeki Daisy!_**

**Orange Daisy**

**Chapter Eight: Help **

Rukia felt her heart leap to her throat as the door opened wider, revealing the man behind it.

"Ah, Rukia you've come." He said and reached out his arm and gripped his hand on her upper arm, pulling her in before she could protest. Panic engulfed her as she is shoved into the room as the guy shut the door behind him, she looked at him. She saw that he had shoulder length pink hair, as his back was to her and she swore she heard a click once he turned around. His golden eyes were looking at her with a smirk on his handsome face.

_Damnit, he must've of locked the door… Who is this guy? I've never seen him before._

Rukia did her best to keep her composer as she felt herself gulp down a lump that was starting to form in her throat. She squeezed her fist at her sides as she could feel the weight of her phone in her pocket. She had to figure out a way to get it out without this guy noticing.

"Who are you?" She asked and felt relieved that her voice didn't shake. She didn't want this guy to know she's scared, but who wouldn't in this type of situation?

"Ah, how rude of me, my name is Szayel." He pushed his white framed glasses on the bridge of his nose as Rukia tried to think if that name sounded familiar. She really didn't get to think for long as she saw Szayel take a step forward and she quickly took a step back. He regarded her with his eyes for a moment before he took another slow step forward, she was about to back up but froze when he spoke.

"Don't," he began and she felt her body go rigid, "worry, I am not going to hurt you." And she watched him move to the office chair that was in front of the mahogany desk which had a computer, as he leisurely sat down on it. He still faced her as he was sitting, crossing one leg over the other, looking at her with amusement in his golden orbs.

Feeling very uncomfortable, Rukia shifted her eyes around the room, trying to calm her racing heart. How in the hell was she going to get Daisy on her phone? She couldn't possibly text him without Szayel's hawk like eyes watching her like they were now; she had to formulate an idea somehow.

So to by her some time to think up of something, she decided the best way to do it was to bombard this guy with questions.

"How do you know about Daisy?" She asked quickly as she was very curious but was still scared. She wasn't sure this guy was capable of; he had to be a teacher of some sort or at least works at the school.

"Ah, Daisy, I can tell that you have listened to me about not informing him about our little arrangement." Szayel said with a grin. "Let's just say, I have history with Daisy," he answered her question. She felt her mouth slightly part and was about to ask, but he held up his hand. Signaling for her to stop and she shut her mouth.

"But Rukia, we are not here in this office to ask questions. I have you here because I need you for something that Daisy will only do for you. The only way," he told her.

She felt her breath catch in her throat, what was that supposed to mean? This guy knew Daisy, but how?

"He needs to do something for me, as I know about his hacking skills." Szayel looked at her with something in his eyes and she felt her brows furrow.

"What do you mean about Daisy's hacking abilities? He's never told me about that, you have to be lying." Rukia spat out and quickly felt fear grip her stomach as Szayel narrowed his eyes at her. She remembered about something about that in the letter, but could it be true?

"I know he has never been not to hack into a computer system and fail," Szayel continued, ignoring her outburst. "More people know about him than you know, Rukia."

Rukia clenched her jaw, she wasn't about to let Daisy do whatever this guy wanted him to. She had to somehow let Daisy know that she was in trouble, but how? As she was thinking about what Szayel was telling her, how was she sure if he was even telling the truth? He could be just doing this to trick her.

Wait, if she texted Daisy, she could try to call him. But she has never done that before. She wasn't sure why she never thought about it and she felt her hand shake slightly at the thought, she had to somehow get on her phone.

"What do you want Daisy to do?" She asked as wanted to try to distract him.

But she slightly relaxed when he turned the chair around and he was now facing the computer on the desk. Maybe this way she could sneak a hand in her pocket and flip open her phone. She had to try; she kept her gaze on Szayel as she bit by bit moved her hand at her side closer until her fingers brushed up against the fabric of her skirt.

Okay that was a good step, now all she had to do was reach her fingers in her pocket and she could do this. But as she had her index finger go in the pocket, Szayel looked towards her. She felt herself freeze for a moment until she got an idea and forced her legs to quickly move over to him.

She saw a look of surprise on his face as she was now standing right beside him and she bit her lip. Even though she didn't want anyway near this guy, she couldn't think of anything else. If she was this close, he wouldn't be able to analyze her and hopefully won't see her hand that was now in her pocket. Rukia felt relieved that he hadn't seen, because when she ran at him she was able to get her hand in her pocket and he didn't seem to notice. She had to be close to him so she could get her phone opened and dial Daisy's number. Rukia did of course have him on speed dial; she looked at the computer and felt her brows knit together.

"I need Daisy to hack into this computer for me, this has important information that I need." Szayel told her slowly as he glanced at her with something in his eyes.

"But this is the secretary's computer, what could you possibly want from this?" Rukia asked as moved her body behind the chair, hiding her lower half of her body and felt her heart lurch when she managed to open her phone. But when she asked that question, she knew that there was tons of information in the computer about the students, staff, faculty, and financial logs for the school.

He tilted his head towards her and she saw a smirk grace his lips once again. She did not like what glinted in his golden eyes.

Rukia moved her thumb over the keypad of her cellphone as she tried to find the green button in the left upper corner of the keypad. She knew this phone as if it were the back of her own hand and when she pressed the button as she found it; her heart was practically pounding in her ears. She prayed that Szayel didn't hear the click, but she felt her blood run cold when he glared at her.

"What was that just now?" Szayel abruptly stood up and she quickly backed away from him.

"W-What?" She tried playing dumb, but he saw right through her. She quickly yanked her hand out of her pocket as she felt her skin heat up with nervousness.

"I heard something, what was your hand doing in your pocket?" He asked with a calm yet stern tone. She knew he already knew the answer and he took one step towards her and she quickly yelled, "Don't come any closer!"

He then stood there as his lips pulled into a frown, "I won't hurt you but what did you do?"

She backed up more until her back hit a filing cabinet and she tried telling herself to relax. He keeps saying that he won't hurt her but how could she know? The guy was like five foot and six inches tall! Even though he was slightly on the lanky side, he had an average build; she was a tough girl despite her short stature. She wasn't sure if she could handle this guy if he tried anything.

_Daisy…._She thought as she was sure that she had called him. But what if she didn't What if she hit a number button and she was not going to get helped from this guy? Doubts were starting to fill her mind as she stood there and felt her violet eyes widen when Szayel began to take another step forward.

She gulped as she shut her eyes and silently prayed that she didn't screw up.

* * *

Ichigo held his lips tight together on the butt of his cigarette as he slowly spun the computer chair around. He got done hacking into the computer systems and now he was, bored out of his mind. He kept thinking of the raven-haired midget, he felt something wasn't right. He was sure that Rukia would tell him anything, she has never lied to him before.

She wouldn't ever think of it, would she?

He started to get dizzy from spinning around on the chair and quickly stopped and leaned his head up from the back of the chair. He put his cigarette in between his index and middle finger and leisurely blew out smoke from his parted lips.

He jumped up a little when he heard his ringtone starting to go off and quickly sat up straight in his chair and looked at his phone that was sitting on his desk. Who would be calling him? He never really got much calls unless they were important and he mostly made calls.

He flicked his cigarette into the ash tray and put it out as he grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID. He almost felt himself choke when he saw Rukia's name lite up on his screen. Why she would be calling him, he told to never do that unless it was necessary.

Ichigo took no time to flip open his cellphone and put it to his ear, he opened his mouth and was about to speak before he quickly shut his mouth as he heard a male voice say something. He felt his body go rigid.

"_I won't hurt you, but what did you do?" _

Ichigo felt his brows furrow when heard some shuffling and shot right out of his chair when he heard Rukia's voice scream out, "_Don't come any closer!"_

He felt his mouth set into a frown as he felt anger go through him as well as slight panic. What the hell was going on? Where was Rukia, she sounded like she's in trouble. He strained to hear anything else in the background but heard nothing but silence despite whoever the bastard was with Rukia speak to her.

They must be in a room, but which one? If only he could ask her, but knew if he spoke, she could be in bigger trouble than ever.

He felt his eyes shut as he clenched his fist tightly enough for his nails to dig in his skin. Rukia, where could you be? As he thought this, his eyes snapped back open when she spoke out.

"_Why did you bring me to the secretary's office anyway?_" Her voice was loud when she spoke this and he knew that he was probably already listening from the phone.

Ichigo bolted off from the janitor room and felt his chest tighten with worry; he had to get to that room as quickly as possible. He moved his long legs as fast as he could as he reached the door that lead into the school corridor. He was glad that classes where going on now and he mentally mapped out the school in his head. He goes around to every room and cleans every morning and night; he knew where certain rooms were at.

He ran down and then sharply took the left turn and felt himself staring to breathe heavily from running so fast, but he wasn't going to stop even if his lungs would start to burn. Sweat formed on the sides of his face as kept the phone up to his ear; he just wanted to make sure that Rukia was doing alright. He was glad that she sounded okay, but who knew what this guy had done to her.

He felt rage surge through him at the thought of this sick person touching and harming her in any way.

He felt his heart pounded wildly in his chest after many turns of going through hallways, he caught sight of the secretary's office. He stopped short from being in front of it as he quietly shut his phone as he tried catching his breath.

He knew that if stepped foot in there, it would be very suspicious of the janitor coming in right after Rukia dialed Daisy's number, but what else could he do? He was willing to take this chance and just prayed to Kami-sama that he doesn't get his identity blown.

He could act like he got assigned to go in there to clean as he knew when Rukia asked the person in the office with her, of why they had brought her there. That meant that this person wasn't the secretary, so he could lie through his teeth, which he had no problem with that, and tell them that he got sent to clean it by the principle.

He had many times had to go to rooms because of messes being made from students during classes and he could easily get by with this lie. But even so, if this doesn't work, he was willing to risk it. He was going to protect Rukia even if it meant breaking his promise to Byakuya.

With that, as he got his composure straight he quickly walked to in front of the door and put his hand on the handle and turned it.

He did his best to keep his anger in check once he opened the door as he saw a pink haired man that he never seen before leaning dangerously close to Rukia and watched with calm brown eyes when both turned their heads towards him.

The mysterious man quickly backed away from Rukia and Ichigo stepped further in as he could see Rukia gaping at him like a fish.

"Excuse me but I have to clean this room and get ready to lock it up as the secretary is not here at this time in time. I got ordered by the principle to do so, so if I may so ask. What are you two doing in here?" Ichigo did his best not to tackle the pinkette as walked in enough to block the guy's view of Rukia who didn't move an inch.

The man just simply turned his head away from his stare before looking back at him, "My name is Szayel and I am the compute tech and was in here to fix the secretary's computer as he had complained about it to have problems. This young girl," he flicked his golden eyes in her direction and continued, "came in here to get a file for one of her classes. I was trying to help her find it, but I don't know where it could be."

Ichigo wanted to sucker punch this Szayel right then and there as he knew he was lying even though it didn't sound like it. This guy was good, really good.

"Well, if you may, please leave this room as I am to do my job, but you're kind of in my way." Ichigo told him he tilted his head back at his assistant. "You to, you should not be out of class."

"I'll just have to come back later to fix the computer," Szayel said with irritation under his tone and spun around on his heel and walked out before he to one last glance at Ichigo with something in his eyes and walked off down the hallway.

When the pink haired man was finally out of sight, Ichigo turned around to Rukia and glared down at her. He was beyond pissed, why didn't she message him about this problem? But of course since he was right in front of her he couldn't just bring out his phone and text her and ask about that.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to class? You're going to get in deep trouble," Ichigo said to her and he saw her move away from the filing cabinet.

"Oh, yeah, I-I better get back since I couldn't find that file," she stuttered out and she had her head bowed down as she quickly went to go by him, but his hand shot out and gripped her wrist gently.

"Hey," he began as he saw her stiffen, "tomorrow, don't forget, you're _my _assistant. You're not going to skip like you did today, got it?" He told her nonchalantly as, pretending he didn't recognize her tense posture.

He then let go of her wrist and just watched her retreating form run down the hall as he gridded his teeth as he did his best to not punch something.

**To be continued…**

**Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in forever, but you know what? Since I have taken long to update this, how about I'll update another chapter tomorrow? Will that work since I haven't updated this for like a month? Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter! And many thanks for the new favorites and follows too!**

**Szayel will be appearing again soon! I am sure none of you expected him; I had to have my twin help me for what Bleach character to threaten Rukia with the letter, haha. That's why it took me forever, stupid writers block. xD **

**R&R! Please and thank you!**

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER BY TOMORROW! It's the least I can do since I've been horrible to update quicker than normal. :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Full Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is a sixteen year old girl and she had lost her brother, Byakuya, about three years ago. But right before he died he gave Rukia a cellphone, but it wasn't just your average phone. Her brother had told her even if he is not with her, he has someone to look over and protect her. She receives messages from the person that her brother hired for her, and his name is, DAISY. She doesn't know what this person looks like, but it seems that this person seems to be everywhere she goes. Will she ever see DAISY?_**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own BLEACH nor Dengeki Daisy!_**

**Orange Daisy**

**Chapter ****Nine: Being There For You**

_Ichigo sat down beside the hospital bed, no tears forming in his eyes. He was here to visit Byakuya, who was now looking at him with calm cool grey orbs._

_"Do you know what's wrong with you?" He asked composed, he squeezed his fist in his lap as he didn't like this situation he was in. This man taught him things that he could never imagine. Byakuya was there for him since he turned sixteen and here he was now. Ichigo was now eighteen, while Byakuya was twenty-three, sick with who knows god what. _

_Sure he was a young adult now and could take care of himself, but the things Byakuya taught him will stay with him for the rest of his life. He looked up to the older male, he had been there to help him get through things he never thought he would ever been able to. During those three years, Ichigo will never forget them; those memories will forever be seared into his skull. _

_"I did not call you here to tell you about my condition, Kurosaki." Byakuya replied smoothly. _

_He knew why Byakuya had called him here; Ichigo looked at the pale raven haired man as he watched as Byakuya got a cellphone off of the stand that was at his bedside. _

_"Here, I had already input Rukia's number into this phone." Byakuya then held out his hand and Ichigo gingerly took it from his grasp as he stared blankly at the device. He flipped the phone open with curiosity and just looked at the screen for a few moments and then looked back at Byakuya._

_"Don't worry, I'll protect Rukia," Ichigo told him with determined brown eyes, he was trained for this and he was ready as he'll ever be. _

_"I know you will, Kurosaki. I've prepared you for this for the past few years," __he replied as he stared hard at the orange haired man. "Have you been watching over her?"_

_Ichigo nodded as he remembered that Byakuya had ordered him to watch over thirteen year old Rukia, who now basically lived in the apartment all by herself. Truthfully, he's surprised at how well the girl was doing. _

_"Yes, sir, she's doing quite well," and he saw Byakuya relax slightly as he saw relief in his eyes. _

_"But, Kurosaki, remember what I've told you," Byakuya suddenly said in stern tone. And Ichigo gulp as the older man moved a hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly._

_"Remember this for the rest of your life. You will always regret this, don't you dare forget about the past."_

_Ichigo felt his heart pound, as his mouth went dry and nodded quickly at him. Pain suddenly filled his chest as he casted his eyes down, as he knew that this was the reason Byakuya had chosen him for this job._

_He squeezed his eyes shut as horrible memories rushed through his mind…_

Ichigo's eyes flew open as he felt his cheeks wet from tears that must've been shed while dreaming. He sat up from his sofa and rubbed the back of his arm across his cheeks and over his eyes.

"Damnit," he cursed out as he got done wiping the stupid tears away, he got off of the couch as he glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. The tick of it echoed throughout the room as he saw the time was three thirty in the morning. He groaned as ran a hand through his messy hair and began walking out of his living room and headed towards the bathroom.

The tiled floor was cold on his bare feet as he walked over to the bathtub and turned the shower knobs. He turned towards the sink counter and picked his toothbrush off from it and ran the water on the bristles and squeezed minted toothpaste on it before he shoved it in his mouth and brushed his teeth.

He couldn't believe he had a dream of Byakuya; he hadn't had one of those dreams for quite a while and wondered why he had it in the first place. He quickly spat into the sink and after that, he began to peel off his t-shirt and boxers and hopped under the hot running water.

Rukia's image ran through his mind as washed himself and shampoo his hair, he was slightly worried about her. She didn't even text him to tell him that she was okay; Ichigo groaned in aggravation and leaned his forehead against the wall. The water beat down heavily on his back and it felt good, but he couldn't erase the worry that was aching at his chest.

He just hoped that he could contain his anger that still lingered within him as he thought of that pink haired man. He wasn't sure why, but that man seemed familiar as well as his name, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Already not in a good mood, Ichigo banged his head against the wall as he shut his eyes; it was going to be a stressful day. Well, that's what it was going to feel like to him.

Once Ichigo was fully dressed into his janitor uniform, he glanced back at the clock when he stepped back into the living room and cursed, he didn't have time to eat. He quickly slipped on his hat and grabbed his keys off of the counter and jogged to the front door and quickly stepped out.

He locked his apartment door hurriedly. Ichigo actually moved into an apartment and not only that, it was the same complex that Rukia lives in as well. He had to always be careful when coming out of his apartment, as he didn't want Rukia to know that the janitor practically was her neighbor. Ichigo almost laughed out when imaging the expression on Rukia's face if she ever figured that out as he knew that she didn't really like him aka janitor.

The reason he moved close to her was because this way he could protect her and he felt a lot better being closer to her, it was actually Byakuya's idea for him to do so. So, he has been actually living here for three years, almost as long as Rukia has when she and her brother moved in. He quickly jogged down the sidewalk as the sky was still dark since it was still early in the morning, the wind nipped at his skin but it felt good as he ran. Sometimes, he wished he didn't smoke as it did affect his lungs, but it didn't really stop him for running long distances because he was pretty fit.

Plus, smoking was a bad habit but it was very hard to break from too. He's not sure if he could ever stop smoking and as he was thinking of these ridiculous thoughts, he almost bounded into someone but quickly skidded to a halt before he could.

"Ah, I am sorry; I wasn't paying attention of where I was going." Ichigo mumbled as he looked down at the woman. He saw that she had purple hair, which is worn up into a high ponytail that spiked out. He vaguely wondered why this girl was walking so early in the morning.

"It's alright, ha-ha. I am just glad that you stopped running before you could run into me." She looked up at him and he saw that her luminous eyes were a brownish-red. Her eyes flicked to his chest where he wore his name tag which also had the school's name he worked at.

"Oh, you work at Kakkura? I am the nurse there, name's Senna by the way. Nice to meet you," she stretched out her hand and Ichigo felt a brow arch. He never seen the school nurse before and he could frankly care less, he was running late. He had to get to the school so he could start cleaning.

"You too, well I got to go, see ya," Ichigo ignored her outstretched hand. He didn't mean to be rude, but he wasn't really in a good mood and didn't want to talk to this young woman. He rushed past her and continued to jog to his destination as the girl Senna looked at his retreating form and sighed.

When he got to the school he quickly got to work and was glad he got it done before the students starting to pull in. He walked out of the school building and went to his own private room. He slouched into his comfortable chair and slipped his hat over his eyes and put his hands at the back of his head. He was going to take a nap until lunch time, anticipating seeing his little assistant. He just wanted to know if she was okay, since it seemed that she was not going to text Daisy anytime today.

* * *

Rukia walked to class with Orihime, but barely even took notes during the time in her first class. She kept thinking about how she in that secretary's office. Truthfully she was kind of scared about the situation, but what shocked her most was when Ichigo had come just in time. She thought it was very weird, but she had shaken the thought from the coincidence. Since she had called Daisy and suddenly Ichigo pops in, it was very peculiar in deed.

But when she tried imaging Ichigo as Daisy, it just didn't seem to fit or look right. Yeah, he was so not Daisy; Ichigo was just too cocky and jerk.

She had to admit though; she deserved to thank Ichigo properly. He did actually save her, even though he didn't know that. She heard the bell ring, which jarred her out of her thoughts. It was going to be lunch soon and she was a little nervous. She wasn't sure how to thank him, maybe just saying thank you would just work.

"Hey Rukia," she heard someone yell out her name and quickly turned to see boy with short black hair and he had azure eyes.

"Hi Hanataro," Rukia waved at him as he was now walking with her, as she was heading to her locker.

"I just wanted to ask if you would like to pair up with me in our science class. You know since we have a project," he asked timidly as he scratched behind his head nervously. Rukia has known Hanataro since middle school and she has to say, he was the sweetest guy she ever met.

"Sure," she agreed and internally sighed once she got to her locker as she had forgotten that Aizen had assigned projects for them to do in pairs.

"T-Thank you Rukia, see you later in class!" Hanataro smiled at her and then ran off towards a group of his friends. She turned her attention to her locker and began to put in her combination lock. As she was doing this, Szayel's face flashed in her mind, causing her to pause in of what she was doing. She wondered of how that guy knew her combination when she had never seen that guy in the halls, at least she never seen a head of pink hair walking among the students.

She is pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Orihime call out her name, "Rukia, are you okay? The bell has already rung."

She turned around to her auburn haired friend as she saw students moving about to their classes. She didn't even hear the bell at all, she sighed as her friend walked up beside her, worry in her grey orbs.

"I am alright Orihime, really. Just spacing out," Rukia told her and smiled at her as she didn't want her to worry.

"Well, okay," Orihime said but then she saw a smile grace her full lips quickly, causing Rukia to raise a brow at her in question. "I saw Hanataro talk to you; you know he really likes you? Ah, what did he ask?" Orihime completely forgetting Rukia's strange mood and now was waiting for her to answer.

"He just asked if I could be his partner in our science class and I said yes. By the way, he does not have a crush on me," Rukia scoffed as she got her things and was ready to walk to class.

"Yes he does, he has always liked you. I can tell by the way he looks at you," Orihime gushed. Rukia looked at her friend; she could tell when people liked her, but not herself?

"We need to hurry and get to class," Rukia said and with that, the two girls walked to their class.

* * *

Ichigo leaned up against the wall, as the warm sun rays beat down on his skin. He tapped his foot as he was getting impatient. He felt like he had stood here forever as he kept glancing at the door eagerly, waiting for that stupid little midget to come through them. He felt the weight of his phone in his chest pocket as he still never got any text message from her and he was wondering what was going through her thick head.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he couldn't stand feeling like this, it was so irritating. When his ears picked up on the sound of the door clicking open, he quickly slipped back on his hat. He quickly made a straight face as he saw Rukia walk out from the school and just watched her walk slowly towards him. He scanned her up and down, trying to see that she wasn't hurt anywhere and felt relieved there were no marks on her. He mentally slapped himself as he was being paranoid but cleared his thoughts once she was standing in front of him.

There was awkward silence between them and he coughed into his hand and picked the rake from the wall and handed it to her.

"Hurry up and sweep up these damn leaves, they piled up double since you didn't come here yesterday." He told her as he looked away from her when she looked up at him. He's surprised that she took it without arguing and felt himself looking at her with surprise in his eyes. She didn't say anything as she spun on her heel and walked over to a pile and began to do her job.

He just stood there when silence ensued again, watching her back. What the hell? Was she okay? Before he could stop himself his mouth opened, "Are you okay?"

He watched with amusement when Rukia paused for a moment but then continued and he felt his body freeze when he heard her spoke hesitantly.

"Um, I am sorry for not coming in yesterday. I just…was busy and," she sucked in a deep breath, "thank you." She ended in a rush.

Ichigo felt his eyes widen but then felt a smirk grace his lips. He walked up behind her and took his hat off and shoved it on her head, and laughed.

"I guess I can forgive you, but don't ever do it again. Got it?" Ichigo chuckled out as he couldn't believe that she just said that and tried not to laugh when she turned around with flushed cheeks. His hat on her head was on sideways and the look was oddly cute. He couldn't contain his laughter as he felt his chest feel lighter as she actually seemed to be okay.

As he kept laughing he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shin and he grimaced as he yelped out, "Ouch, what the hell was that for?!" He glared down at her as she was looking at him with her tongue sticking out as she had a proud smirk on her face.

He snatched his hat back from her and put it back on his head, and told her, "Get back to work, you damn midget!"

After that, it seemed to be normal. But even though, Daisy was waiting to get a text from her…

He just wanted her to know that he will always be there for her.

Always.

**To be continued…**

**I know, I said I promised to update! But its midnight right now and I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment! I will make the next chapter interesting and I am just getting really tired, so sorry if this was really random. :P **

**R&R! Goodnight everyone, I am sooo sleepy! Also sorry if there's any mistakes**


End file.
